Don't Forget
by Suzumi-chan1234
Summary: Tatsuke, Aya, and Mitsuki have just arrived in Konoha for the competition between the lands but what they don't know is that Tatsuke's past comes back to haunt him while Aya finds an attraction to a certain ravenhaired prodigy she calls a loser! SasukeOC,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Squad 6

"Hurry up Mitsuki!" yelled Aya as she pulled Mitsuki towards the gates of Konoha. "Slow down!" yelled Tatsuke as he ran over to them. "Geeze Tatsuke. You're so slow!" yelled Aya as she flicked her dark black hair. "Yeah, whatever," said Tatsuke, cross-armed.

Tatsuke walked around Konoha, attracting fan-girls, and entered Ichiraku. "Ramen please," he said as he put his hand through his brown hair. "Konoha is boring. No one to fight," he thought as he leaned on his hand and sighed. "Hn?" said Tatsuke when he saw a flash of pink. "Did Sasuke come by here?" she asked. "She's pretty, Almost as pretty as Mitsuki and Aya. Wait, did she say Sasuke?" he thought. Tatsuke got up and tapped her on the shoulder. "Did you say Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked with a drop dead gorgeous smile. Sakura blushed and nodded. "Can you take me to him?" he asked as he looked at her with his mysterious blue eyes. "I-I'm looking for him," she said with a sigh. "Darn, I could have fought him," he thought. "Tatsuke!" yelled a familiar voice. It was Aya and Mitsuki. "Come on, there's a fight going on!" said Aya, excitedly.

Tatsuke walked for about five minutes to see a raven-haired boy with a blue shirt and white pants fighting a blond haired boy with an orange jump suite. "I wonder who they are?" he thought. "You are so dead!" yelled the blond boy as the art of dobble-ganger was used. The black-haired boy smirked and jumped into the air and threw three shuriken, that hit each of the dobble-ganger. "Naruto, you're too much of a loser to beat me!" he yelled with a snicker. A whole crowd of girls screamed in glee, consisting Sakura. "Who's that?" asked Mitsuki as she pointed at Naruto. "That's Naruto Uzumaki, the village clown. He's the one with the Nine Tailed Fox entrapped in him," said Aya. "Oh," said Mitsuki. The crowd cheered when the black haired boy tied Naruto up and flung him to the ground. "Come on!" yelled Aya, as she ran over into the clearing with Mitsuki. "Wait Aya!" yelled Tatsuke as he followed.

"Yo!" yelled Aya at the Naruto and the black-haired boy. "Hn? Who're you?" asked the black-haired boy. "I'm Mitsuki, this is Aya and Tatsuke," said Mitsuki as she pointed at Tatsuke and Aya. "Naruto Uzumaki and this is-" "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke as he finished Naruto's sentence. "Sasuke Uchiha, eh?" said Aya as she untied Naruto. "I've been looking for you," said Tatsuke as he crossed his arms. "Yeah?" was Sasuke's answer. "Why're are you in Konoha?" asked Sasuke. "We're from The Village Hidden Among The-" "Stones," finished Gaara. "Hi Gaara," said Mitsuki with a wave. "Gaara nodded and jumped down from the wall he was standing on. "That still doesn't explain my question," said Sasuke with a glare at Tatsuke. "He has superior chakra emitting from his body," thought Sasuke. "The Hokage invited us to Konoha for a competition, I think," said Aya as she greeted Temari and Kankuro. "Yes, a friendly competition," said Tatsuke with a small laugh.

Ohhhh! I love Tatsuke, he is soooooo cool!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Competition?

"Welcome to Konoha," said the Hokage to Aya, Tatsuke, and Mitsuki. "Thank you," replied Mitsuki. "So you must be Squad 6," said the Hokage, looking at their papers. "Aya Harushima," said The Hokage. "Black hair, raspberry-red eyes. Specialty, Earth Jutsu, speed, and twin power fans. Mitsuki Koga. Light auburn hair, pink eyes. Specialty Sand Jutsu, and Ankitan Santinsan. Tatsuke Wakouji. (Wakouji means prince and he really looks like one!) Light Brown hair, Aqua-blue eyes. Specialty, hand to hand combat, Earth jutsu, and Tenyo Gaisen," finished the Hokage on their descriptions. "Thank you for inviting us to Konoha," said Tatsuke, respectively. "Yeah for a wrinkly old guy," thought Aya with a coy smile. "The competition will start in two weeks so make your self comfortable," said the Hokage as he dismissed them.

"You guys hungry?" asked Mitsuki as she pointed out a ramen shop. "Great, I'm starving!" yelled Aya as she ran into the shop. Tatsuke sighed as Mitsuki ran in as well. Aya ran in to find Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Ino and Sakura were fighting over Sasuke while Naruto was shoving ramen in his mouth, Shikamaru and Sasuke were minding their own business, and Choji was eating his seventh bag of chips. Aya flinched with Tatsuke at the sight. "Geeze, the people in Konoha are freaks," she said quietly to Mitsuki and Tatsuke. They found a table in the corner and sat down. "What do you want to eat?" asked Mitsuki as she looked at the menu on the wall. Aya looked up and smiled. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked over to Naruto. "What type of ramen is that?" she asked with a friendly smile. "Uh, ch-chicken," he said with a blush at the cute girl. Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. Some black hair swayed into his face when he noticed Aya. "Thanks," said Aya as she called over Tatsuke. "What?" was Tatsuke answer.

"It's you," said Sasuke, glaring. "Didn't you say you wanted to fight Sasuke?" said Mitsuki as she walked over as well. "Yeah, I would," he said with a smile. All the girls in the ramen shop went berserk. " Fine," was Sasuke's answer while Tatsuke asd Sasuke had a lightning bolt go through their eyes. "What going on?" asked Sakura and Ino in sync. "Oh, it's you," said Tatsuke to Sakura as she blushed. "You're a pretty one," said Tatsuke to Sakura with another smile. "Ok, you lady killer. Don't flatter your self," said Aya as she hit Tatsuke in the head. "You're Sasuke Uchiha right," said Mitsuki to Sasuke. "Yeah," said Sasuke glaring at Tatsuke. "I've always wanted to meet you," said Mitsuki as Aya butted in. "Mitsuki, he's rude, don't talk to a loser," whispered Aya. "What was that!" yelled Ino. "You heard me!" yelled Aya back as Ino and her heads went against each other. "Clueless," said Sasuke under his breath. "What was that!" screamed Aya as she hit Sasuke. The whole ramen shop went silent. "She's hit the prince!" screamed the girls. "Yeah, yeah! The prince my butt!" said Aya as she pouted. Sasuke looked at Aya and smirked. "She's beautiful and tough," he thought. Tatsuke sighed and scratched his head. "I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm going to go train," he said as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aya's Love

Aya sighed as she sat on the cold grass, under a cherry tree near a pond. "Toya loved nights like these," she thought as she put her head on her knees.

Toya, her first crush, died on a mission about two years ago.

Aya whipped a small tear off her face and shook her head. "No! I'm tougher then that!" she thought as the cherry blossom tree shook, sprinkling petals on her jet-black hair. Suddenly she heard footsteps and took out two fans and extended them. "Who's there!" she yelled. Sasuke quietly stepped out of a side of the tree and smirked. "It's only me," he said quietly. Aya put her fans away and turned her head away from Sasuke. "What do you want?" she asked. "What are those?" he asked as he pointed at one of the fans. "There my power fans," said Aya as she took one out and showed it to Sasuke. One had fire on it while the other had water. "You see, they combine the opposites, creating a powerful force," explained Aya. Suddenly when Aya un-extended the fans Sasuke was mere inches from her face. Sasuke put his arm on the tree behind Aya and moved his face closer to see all the beautiful features of her face.

Aya blushed like crazy but couldn't move because she was pinned. Sasuke picked up some of her jet-black hair and put it to his face. "Emotion is a weakness. Don't react," thought Aya, as her blush went away to find a normal face. Sasuke put his mouth near her ear and breathed some air. This action would definitely effect all the girls in Konoha but Aya was different. She was powerful, she was tough, she was trained by an ANBU! Sasuke got frustrated when Aya started to fiddle with her hair. "You're not like the others," whispered Sasuke into her ear with a small snicker. "Yeah, well you aren't like the other boys. Usually they aren't this strait forward. Not even Mitsuki and I's fan-boys," she whispered into his ear which made him blush. "Crap, I can't get her weak spot," he thought as he put his arm around her waist, getting Aya worried.

Mitsuki and Gaara had just finished training when they heard Aya and Sasuke near the small pond. "Hey Gaara. Doesn't that sound like Aya?" asked Mitsuki. "I guess," he said, not caring. "Let's go check it out," said Mitsuki as she grabbed his hand and ran to hide in a bush. Usually he would kill anybody who touched him but Mitsuki was an exception because they were childhood friends. Mitsuki looked through a small hole in the bush and blushed and moved back. "A-aya!" she whispered harshly. "A-and Sa-sasuke," she whispered to Gaara as he looked through the hole calmly. Gaara looked at the freaking out Mitsuki then to Aya and Sasuke, which were right now in a very uncomfortable position. Sasuke having his arm on the tree while the other was around Aya's waist. Aya was calm, didn't react. "Mitsuki," whispered Gaara but then he found out she was frozen in the corner of the bush. Gaara shook her about eight times before she became conscious. "What do you think they're doing? We've only been here three days," asked Mitsuki.

Aya had to admit that Sasuke was good looking and skilled but could she get over Toya that easily. It's been two years but still. Aya became a little red at the thought. Sasuke smirked when he found that she was self-conscious. "This is getting interesting," thought Sasuke. Aya thought she should trick him too so she put her arm around his neck. "Sasuke I have a secret," she whispered seductively. Sasuke could feel himself burn up. Aya pulled him closer making Mitsuki almost faint while while Gaara was watching intensively while holding Mitsuki up. Aya then kicked him in the stomach which made him fall back and cover his stomach. "I'm staying clean!" she screamed as she slapped him and smirked while walking away. Sasuke watched in amazement then smirked. "A challenge eh?" he thought. Mitsuki sighed in relief and left with Gaara. "Come on Gaara, I knew Aya wouldn't betray Toya like that," smiled Mitsuki which made Gaara think. "How would Mitsuki react if he did that to her?"

Tatsuke was watching Sasuke do this to Aya and smiled a small smile. "Lucky Aya," he thought as he looked up at the moon and closed his eyes. "I-It still hurts" he whispered. Tatsuke frowned then scratched his head. "I better get back to the house or Aya and Mitsuki might suspect something-" Tatsuke stopped when he saw Sakura walk by. Tatsuke jumped down from the tree right in front of Sakura which startled her. "What is a lovely maiden as yourself doing wandering around in the night?" he asked romantically. Sakura blushed when he kissed her hand but froze when he felt the presence of a dangerous chakra. Tatsuke slowly turned around to find the fuming Aya and Sasuke with his eye-brows up. "Tatsuke!" screamed Aya as she punched him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she said as she raised him by the shirt. "I-I'm just being polite," he said calmly. "More like perverted," said Aya as she raised her fist while a vain was popping out of her head.

"Oh- it's okay," said Sakura still redder then a tomato. Aya dropped Tatsuke and grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "Let's go, I'm hungry," said Aya, demandingly. Sasuke smiled a small smile.(Can you believe it!) Tatsuke rubbed his head then took Sakura's hand and smiled. "Let's go," he said sweetly.

Tatsuke Wakouji (AKA nice guy, handsome prince): really likes Sakura so he isn't that romantic to all the girls but he is a lady killer! Tatsuke is very powerful but he does have a terrible secret. He doesn't really like Sasuke a lot but he's not the type to hold grudges.

Aya Harushima (AKA tough chick yet delicate): Aya isn't good at expressing her feelings making her a tough chick. She's very powerful because her father was an ANBU training her to be the best kunouchi. Her first crush(Toya) died so she has mixed feelings about Sasuke

Mitsuki Koga(AKA Sister like): Sweet and sensitive, can always talk to. She sometimes goes overboard with typical things and sometimes she makes emotions come before herself but you gotta love her! She's been a childhood friend of Gaara's but she never knew he found attraction to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke's Defeat.

"Power fans!" yelled Aya as she flung her fans. They twirled like shuriken towards Mituki who dodged them and did a back flip. Mitsuki threw 8 shuriken and jumped in the air. Aya blocked them with her fans and dodged Mitsuki's fly-kick. Tatsuke watched while shinning his kunais. Aya and Mitsuki connected hands and pressured each other. "Your offense is getting better," grrd Aya. "Thanks," replied Mitsuki as they sprang backwards. Mitsuki did a hand sign and screamed "Ankitan Santinsan!" Suddenly a bow and arrow form of light appeared in Mitsuki's hands. Mistuki shot it. Aya pushed off with one hand of the ground in the air and extended her fans to the sides. When the arrow hit the ground it burst into flames which spread across the area then disappeared after a minute to find burn marks, which were still hot. Aya's fans became huge like Temari's and she blasted a strong blast of air at Mitsuki. Mitsuki stood her ground while sand gripped her feet. "Okay guys, training over," said Tatsuke as he put his kunai in his pouch. Mitsuki grabbed a water bottle and drank it quickly while Aya stretched her muscles. "That was awesome!" screamed Naruto who was watching the whole time with Sasuke. "It was okay," scoffed Sasuke."Hey Sasuke, would you like a fight?" asked Tatsuke as he got up. Sasuke smirked and accepted the challenge. "Hey Sasuke! You should give up! You're never going to beat Tatsuke!" screamed Aya. "Shut up!" replied Sasuke. "Wat did you say!" screamed Aya while Naruto and Mitsuki had to hold her down.

"Ready, go!" started Naruto. Sasuke threw three kunai which Tatsuke dodged. Sasuke pelted at Tatsuke with his shuringan and tripped Tatsuke. "Careful Tatsuke!" yelled Mitsuki. Sasuke looked into Tatsuke's eyes to find the shuringan except his eyes were yellow. "Tenyo Gaisen!" yelled Tatsuke as he kicked Sasuke into the air. Tatsuke jumped into the air as well. Tatsuke shifted to Sasuke's back. Tatsuke grabbed Sasuke's head, flipped over Sasuke and banged Sasuke head into the ground while he was sitting on Sasuke's back. Tatsuke put a kunai to Sasuke's throat and laughed. "I win," said Tatsuke. Sasuke grumbled while Tatsuke got off and walked over to Aya and Mitsuki. "Thatw as incredible, you beat Sasuke!" yelled Naruto with a wide grin which Sasuke would punch off later. "Told you!" yelled Aya at Sasuke while she walked away.

"Hey guys, the competition is actually the chunin exams," said Mitsuki. "WHAT!" screamed Aya as she held her head. "No wonder Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro are here," said Tatsuke as he bit into his apple. "Why did they lie to us?" asked Aya. "We probably wouldn't have come," said Tatsuke. "Why?" asked Aya to Mitsuki. "You see, we are a an elite group of genin. We probably have many missions to go through and we probably wouldn't want them to pile up. The customers wouldn't be happy would they. Anyway, Our Kage told us and the Hokage to say it was a competition to make sure we wouldn't slack off," explained Mitsuki. "That old geezer is going to get a piece of my mind!" screamed Aya while she shot her fists up in the air. "Calm down Aya. Why can't you act like Sakura or polite as Mitsuki here?" said Tatsuke. Mitsuki blushed while Aya grrd. "You only say that about Sakura because you like her," said Aya as she nudged Tatsuke. "Yeah, so. At least I didn't make out with her,' said Tatsuke calmly. "I did not make out with him!" screamed Aya as she blushed. Mitsuki started to laugh a little. "It was a joke!" said Aya as she stomped off.

"Stupid Tatsuke and that wrinkly old Hokage! Who do they think they're messing with!" thought Aya. "These are times when I wish Toya was here," thought Aya as she sighed. Aya then heard kunai hit a target. Aya walked into a clearing to see Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke training for the exams. "Who're you?" asked Kakashi-sensei. "I'm Aya Harushima, representing the Village Hidden Among The Stones at you're service,' said Aya with a very cute smile. "Is this the girl Naruto?" said Kakashi-sensei. Naruto nodded his head vigorously. "I've heard about you, you're very skilled," said Kakashi-sensaei as he patted her on the head. "Thanks,' replied Aya. "If only she was as good looking as she is skilled," mumbled Sasuke. Aya kicked him between the legs instantly. "Can it!" screamed Aya. "Tatsuke will never let down that incident two nights ago you know!" she screamed again. "What incident?" asked Sakura suspiciously while Aya was beating up Sasuke. "It was nothing!" said Aya and Sasuke in unison. "Hm?" said Kakashi-sensei as he took out his disturbing book(Icha Icha Paradise)

"What is that!" screamed Aya as she pointed at the book. "Oh, it's in a series of books that I read," said Kakashi-sensei thinking it was casual to walk around reading a book like that. "That doesn't give you the right to read dime store smut!" screamed Aya. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei. You've been reading the same volume since we've met. Shouldn't you go on to the next volume?" said Naruto. "Yes but this is my favorite volume," replied Kakashi-sensei as the gang fell on the ground while their legs were twitching. Sasuke, Aya, Sakura, and Naruto huddled for a discussion. "Your sensei is perverted," whispered Aya harshly. "Don't remind me," said Sakura as she shook her head. "I'm so glad I was trained by an Anbu," said Aya quietly. "You were trained by an Anbu!" screamed Naruto and Sakura. "Well duh!" replied Aya as she crossed her arms. "I have to go, Tatsuke and Mitsuki are probably looking for me, bye," said Aya as she ran off. "This will be an interesting exam," said Kakashi-sensei with a small laugh. "Shut up," replied Sasuke. "You're going down Tatsuke," thought Sasuke as his Shuringan appeared while Tatsuke was thinking the same thing.

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Part One

Aya walked into the room with Tatsuke and Mitsuki and sat next to Sakura, who was drooling over Sasuke, who was ignoring her. "Yo, Sasuke what's up?" said Aya with a smile. "Whatever," remarked Sasuke. Aya had flames on her until Iruka-sensei poured water on her. "Welcome to the Chunin exams. There are three parts to the exam as you know. The first period will be a written test on the ninja ways," said Iruki-sensei as he nodded to Naruto. Some chunin started to pass out the tests. Sasuke glared at Tatsuke while Tatsuke glared back. "Good luck," said Iruka sensei. "Begin!" he replied as he hit the timer. Mitsuki was the smartest student at her village so she was zipping through the test like Sakura. Tatsuke was going through it easy while Aya was doing smoothly. Gaara was sitting behind Mitsuki. Mitsuki tapped his shoulder, which made him look up. Mitsuki whispered good luck before she proceeded. Gaara just looked at her back thoughtfully.

The first part was over and everybody sighed in relief except for Aya, Mitsuki, and Tatsuke. "That was too easy!" said Aya as she leaned back on her chair. Suddenly master Anko appeared. "I am the master of the second exams, master Anko!" she yelled as the room fell silent. "Yo, master Anko!" said Aya as she stood up and waved. "You know her?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, she trained me for a short period of my life," said Aya as she sat back down.

All the genin looked up at the tall fence that surrounded the huge forest. "This is where the second exams will take place. This forest is called the Forest of Death. You will have to fight opponents, avoid traps, and many other obstacles on the way to the battle tower, which is located in the center of the forest. You will have to retrieve a Heaven and Earth scroll," explained Master Anko as she pulled out two to show the genin. "The only rule is you are not to open them, repeat not open them!" yelled master Anko. The genin quivered when they saw the sign on the gate saying, do not enter. The genin slowly entered the gates and Master Anko closed the gates. "Work as a team and you will prevail. You have five days to finish. Good luck," she said before she disappeared. The genin quickly scattered. Mitsuki quickly ran over to Gaara. "Here take this," said Mitsuki as she gave Gaara a luck charm from a temple. "It's good luck, bye," said Mitsuki as she quickly ran after Aya and Tatsuke. Gaara looked at it thoughtfully and attached it to his gourd then ran off with Kankuro and Temari. "What's that?" asked Temari. "Nothing," replied Gaara as he ran faster. Tatsuke waved goodbye to Sakura, who blushed while Aya ignored Sasuke and left.

"We need two scrolls in 120 hours," calculated Mitsuki an half an hour later. "Geeze Mitsuki. You're such a nerd," said Aya as she kicked off of a tree. Mitsuki pouted then looked away. "Quiet," remarked Tatsuke as the gang hid in the leaves of a tree. "There," whispered Tatsuke as he pointed at three men with a heaven scroll dangling off one of the men's belt. " Already? This'll be fun!" whispered Ay as she cracked her knuckles. " We'll each kick one of the guys' butts got it?" remarked Tatsuke with a smirk. Aya and Mitsuki nodded as they disappeared into the wind.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura jumped through many trees looking for the two scrolls with no prevail. "This is really ticking me off!" remarked Naruto. "Shut up!" screamed Sakura as she punched Naruto. Sasuke turned away from the fighting genin's and looked up into the tree. "This is wasting my time," said Sasuke, rudely. N"I totally agree," said Sakura as she blushed while Naruto got up and glared at Sasuke. "Where are those scrolls?" thought Sasuke.

Aya kicked the last off the men across the clearing and cracked her neck. "That only took us two minutes," said Mitsuki happily. "Damn, I wished one," said Aya as she picked up the Heaven scroll from one of the men's belt. "If we keep this up we'll break Konoha's pathetic record," said Tatsuke as he put the scroll in a pack on the side of his belt. "Let's move," replied Aya as she swung onto a branch of a tree and swung up to land on the top of another tree. "I wonder how Gaara's doing?" thought Mitsuki.

Kankuro took the scroll and snickered in satisfaction. "That was easy enough," said Temari as she poked the body of one of the dead shinobi's. Gaara just remained silent. "Let go," he said as he started to walk. Temari and Kankuro walked hesitantly. "I wonder where he got a luck charm?" she thought. "Gaara, where do you think we'll find the next scroll?" asked Kankuro. Gaara squinted his eyes at his remark. "Soon," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Humiliation in The Forest

Aya, Tatsuke, and Mitsuki set a fire near a river and started to eat their fish. "Yum!" yelled Aya as she took another bite of her fish. Tatsuke looked over the river thoughtfully. "What's wrong Tatsuke?" asked Mitsuki. Tatsuke activated his Tento Gaisen to scan the area. " Remember when Master Anko said there were many traps and opponents?" asked Tatsuke thoughtfully. "Yeah, what of it?" replied Aya as she lifted her head to look at Tatsuke. "We've been in The Forest Of Death for about sixteen hours and have you seen any traps?" said Tatsuke. "That's right," remarked Mitsuki. "What could this mean?" thought Aya. "Well anyway, at least we have one scroll," she said as she walked to the rivers edge.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were eating down the river. "So we have an earth scroll but not a heaven scroll," said Sakura as he took a bite of fish. "If we want to get to the battle tower soon we should start moving," said Sasuke as he got up. "I'm going to scan up the river, stay here," said Sasuke as he started to walk.

Aya smiled as she put her feet in the water. "Hey, when are we going?" she asked. "Wait a second, we have to leave no trace of us!" yelled Mitsuki. "There are probably some chunin in these woods that are our opponents," said Tatsuke as he walked up to Aya. "Yeah, whatever," said Aya as she looked across the river. "Hey Tatsuke can you help me with this?" asked Mitsuki. "Yeah, just a sec," said Tatsuke as he turned but while he was turning he hit Aya making her fall into the river. Aya fell in with a splash and resurfaced. "What the heck!" she screamed as she looked at herself. Aya, sadly, took off her top robe and was wearing a white robe and well, it became see through. "Agh!" she screamed as she put her body under water. "Tatsuke she screamed. "Sorry," he said as he blushed.

Sasuke kept walking when he heard a great big splash. Sasuke hid behind a tree, with a kunai in hand. Sasuke looked around the corner and jumped out but then he saw Aya. "Why are you in the water?" he asked. Aya blushed. "Tatsuke pushed me in," she whispered. "Then get out!" remarked Sasuke "that's not the point. I'm wearing a white robe," she whispered as Sasuke looked at her red and black robe on the shore. Sasuke then nose bleeded and fell on the ground and passed out. "Mitsuki get my robe before Sakura and Naru-" Aya was cut off when she saw Naruto pass out as well. Mitsuki threw Aya her robe and Aya changed into it. "The humiliation!" she thought as she started to walk away. "Ay-aya wait," said Sasuke he became conscious. "Have you gotten a heaven scroll yet?" he asked. "Yeah why?" she asked as she took it out. Sasuke suddenly appeared in fron of Aya. He was about to grab it but Tatsuke pushed him to the side five feet. "Don't touch the scroll," he said with his Tenyo Gaisen in full power. "Why you son of a-" said Sasuke when he was about to punch Tatsuke face but Tatsuke, Mitsuki, and Aya had disappeared. "Good bye," said Tatsuke seductively to Sakura who blushed. Tatsuke then disappeared again. "Good luck," said Aya as she smiled at Sasuke and disappeared for good. "Drats!" thought Sasuke as Sakura started to panic as Naruto whined about Tatsuke.

"Hey Aya?" asked Mitsuki. "Yeah?" replied Aya as she swung on a branch. "Do you like Sasuke?" she asked. Aya tripped at this question and fell on the ground. "No-no I don't!" she screamed with her face red. Tatsuke jumped down and smiled. "Aya, it's okay to love again. You don't have to hide your love and sadness inside," he said thoughtfully.

I'm sorry but Toya was killed…… 

Aya gasped inside then felt tears wheal up in her eyes. "Toya!" she sobbed as she whipped her tears away. "Oh god, I can't let you see me like this!" she said as she laughed, unconvincingly. Mitsuki walked over to Aya and hugged her. "It's okay,' she whispered nicely. "She's right," remarked Tatsuke as Aya looked up at him. "We'll pass the exams and become happy for once," he said as his eyes darkened. Aya smiled and got up and clenched her fists. "Then what are we waiting for?" she said happily as if nothing happened and started running again.

"Something isn't right," thought Tatsuke as he scanned the area.

I finished chapter6 woohooo!

I would appreciate some reviews though, pleeeeaaaaassssse!

Gaara: This is stupid, I'm leaving.

Mitsuki: Wait for me!

Aya: Geeze Mituki, you are such a nerd-

(Gaara gives her a death look)

Aya(shiver): Ne-never mind


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Battle Tower

Tatsuke remained silent as Aya took the earth scroll and put it in her bag. "Now we head for the battle tower!" said Mitsuki cheerfully. "What's up Tatsuke?" asked Aya as she saw his expression. "Have you noticed that we haven't fallen into any traps what so ever?" he said sternly. Aya nodded in agreement. "It can't be can it?" said Mitsuki carefully. "Yes, It's Orochimaru," said Tatsuke as the curse glowed on Tatsuke's neck.

Tatsuke, Aya, and Mitsuki walked into the battle tower and looked around. "Hey look," said Aya as she pointed at the sign. "It says to open the scrolls," said Mitsuki. Tatsuke and Aya opened the scolls and dropped them on the ground as a chunin appeared. "Young Genin, I congratulate you. You are a record holder of eighteen hours," he said as he examined the genins. "Untouched. Incredible," he thought as he led them into the other room to wait for the other genins.

"What do we do while we wait?" commented as Aya walked to the center of the battle area. "Why don't we practice with a little chakra?" suggested Mitsuki. "Go ahead," said Tatsuke as he felt the curse with his finger. Mitsuki sighed and walked over to Aya and got into a fighting stance. "Let's not use too much chakra or hurt each other," said Mitsuki as she tackled Aya and the fight began.

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro arrived at the battle tower two hours after Aya, and the gang. "Hey look," said Kankuro as he pointed at the fighting kunoichi. Aya took out her fans and threw them. Mitsuki got out of the way and jolted at Aya. Aya took out a kunai and the girls' kunais hit each others'. "Mitsuki, Gaara's here," grrd Aya. "Yeah?" replied Mitsuki as she twirled around Aya and put the kunai to her neck. "I win," she said. "Not really," yelled as Aya grabbed Mitsuki's head and twirled her into the air. "Nice move!" yelled Mitsuki. Aya then appeared in front of Mitsuki in an instant. "What superior speed," thought Temari, impressed. About two hours later Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji arrived. Tatsuke looked up at Ino and Shikamaru. Tatsuke jumped up to the balcony and shook Shikamaru's hand. "Hi, I'm Tatsuke Wakouji," he said. "Shikamaru," replied Shikamaru, annoyed. "Wow!" yelled Ino as she saw the power fans in action. "Oh, that's Aya Harushima and Mitsuki Koga," said Tatsuke. "They're my team mates"

After three hours everyone arrived, impressed at the two fighting kunoichi. "Okay Mitsuki, let's stop," said Aya. "Why you tired?" asked Mitsuki. "No, I barely used any chakra Mitsuki!" yelled Aya as she appeared on the balcony in a flash. All the kunoichi in the building seemed to be a little afraid of Mitsuki and Aya as Aya explained her fans to Sakura. Sasuke then walked over to Sakura. "Hi," said Aya as she looked away and blushed. "Hi," replied Sasuke quietly with a blush as well. "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" asked Tatsuke. "S-sure," said Sakura as she followed Tatsuke. "Yeah Aya, I need to talk to you," said Sasuke calmly. "Ok, Mitsuki I'll be right back," yelled Aya as Mitsuki nodded in response.

Sakura and Tatsuke walked into the hall when Tatsuke turned her towards him. "Sakura Haruno, I really like you and I hope you will say yes to a date with me," he said as he blushed slightly. Sakura blushed and smiled. "Th-this is s-so sudden," said Sakura as she turned away her face to hide her blush. "Please," whispered Tatsuke as he turned her head towards him and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Ye-yes!" replied Sakura as she jumped into his arms.

Sasuke took Aya in the opposite direction and stopped at a tree right in front of the door. "Aya, I lov-" Sasuke was cut off by Aya's embrace. "I like you too," said Aya as she dug her face into the crook of his neck. Sasuke slowly put his arms around her as well. Aya slowly opened her eyes and flinched when she saw the curse mark. Aya shoved Sasuke away, shocking Sasuke. "What's that!" yelled Aya as she pointed to the curse mark. "I-it's nothing," replied Sasuke as he covered it with his hand. "He's got you," whispered Aya as she jolted off to find Tatsuke. "Aya!" yelled Sasuke as he ran after her.

"Tatsuke!" screamed Aya as she found him. "Hm?" said Tatsuke when he saw Aya running towards him. "It's Sasuke," cried Aya. "Orochimaru gave him the curse!" whispered Aya sobbing. Tatsuke flinched in pain as his cursed seal burned. "Crap!" thought Tatsuke. "Tatsuke?" asked Aya in concern. "Orochimaru is up to something, and it includes me and Sasuke," he said in pain. "No!" breathed Aya.

So what did you think?

Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

My past

_Tatsuke screamed while tears were streaming down his face. "Aaaurgh!" he screamed as he shook his head. "Mom! Dad!" he yelled as he pounded the ground. "Why, why, why!" he yelled as he repeatedly pounded the ground. "You had to kill mom and dad! Why!" he yelled at the dark figure standing over the two dead bodies. "Why!" he yelled as his Tenyo Gaisen was activated. "You will understand soon enough," the dark figure said coldly. "Traitor! Traitor to the whole clan! Traitor to me!" he screamed as he started to cry more. "I trusted you, I relied on you, I knew you!" said Tatsuke as he got up. "Graa!" he screamed as he charged at the figure. The figure disappeared and appeared behind Tatsuke. Tatsuke gasped before he was knocked off his feet. " You're right. You will never understand, little brother," said the figure as he disappeared into the darkness. "Traitor!" whispered Tatsuke harshly as he gripped his hand. _

Tatsuke shot out of his slumber, heavily breathing. Tatsuke rubbed his templates and grrd. "Just like Sasuke but I was first," he thought as he jumped out of the tree, back to the tower. "Orochimaru," he thought as he walked through the door.

Aya looked into thin air thinking. "Tatsuke, what do you feel right now, anger, sadness, hatred?" she thought. "Aya?" asked Sakura. "Ye-yeah?" replied Aya. " We're starting the matches," said Sakura before she ran for the battle area. Aya frowned then ran after her.

Whiel two unknown genin were fighting Sasuke stared at Aya. Aya was depressed, sad. "You ok?" asked Sasuke. Aya turned to Sasuke then smiled a fake smile. 'I-I'm fine," she replied as she turned away to walk towards Tatsuke. " Tatsuke, can you fight?" asked Mitsuki who was already with Tatsuke. "Nothing's wrong,' said Tatsuke as his curse flashed red. "I'm going to go talk to Sasuke," said Aya. "What, wait!" yelled Tatsuke. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing,' said Aya as she walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you after my fight," she said seriously. "Alright," said Sasuke suspiciously. "Aya Harushima and Yumi Tamaki,' said the board. Aya jumped down instead of walking and stood strait. " Begin!" yelled the beginner. Yumi pelted towards the calm Aya and was about to punch her, but Aya quickly took out her fans and pushed off the ground with them. Aya threw the fans. Yumi dodged one but was hit with the other. Aya retrieved the fans and disappeared. "Where is she?" thought Yumi. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. Aya as hit her back in the direct angle in which paralyzes her. "I win," whispered Aya, emotionlessly. Aya returned to Sasuke and grabbed his arm. "Come with me!" she demanded while Sasuke followed.

Aya took Sasuke into the hall. "Sasuke, that mark," she said as she touched the curse. "It's nothing," said Sasuke as he grabbed Aya's hand away. "I know someone. He was in the exact same situation as you except his happened six years ago, a year before it happened to you," said Aya calmly. "His clan was destroyed by his brother," she said as she looked down. Sasuke flinched and stepped back. "The same thing is happening now. The curse," said Aya before she pulled Sasuke's head down before she kissed him on the mouth. Aya broke the kiss and looked into Sasuke's eyes and tears started to build up in her eyes. "Please be careful, don't use Sharingan," said Aya before she whipped a tear from crawling down her cheek. "I just don't want to lose another person I loved," she said before she whimpered and ran off. "Aya!" yelled Sasuke. "I'll see you back at the arena," yelled Aya as she smiled a weak smile and ran faster. "Tatsuke?" thought Sasuke.

Tatsuke smiled when he saw Sakura walking towards him. "Hi Tatsuke," replied Sakura with a smile. "You okay?" asked Tatsuke when he saw her worried expression. "Sasuke, he-" said Sakura before she paused. "Never mind," said Sakura before she looked away. "I know," said Tatsuke under his breath. "I won't tell her yet," thought Tatsuke before he directed his gaze on the battle taking place a level down. Mitsuki was against a purple haired girl. Aya walked next to Tatsuke and sighed. "Sasuke?" asked Tatsuke. "I think he got the message," whispered Aya into Tatsuke's ear. "What is Orochimaru planning," thought Tatsuke. "Mitsuki!" screamed Aya. Tatsuke looked down to see the purple haired girl choking Mitsuki. "How did this happen?" asked Tatsuke. "Her defense is usually unbreakable," said Aya. Mitsuki kicked the girl into the air and stood up. "Ankitan Santinsan!" she yelled and the bow and arrow appeared. The arrow shot into the girl's stomach and the girl fell onto the ground. "Thew that was close!" sighed Mitsuki before she waved at Gaara, Tatsuke, and Aya. Gaara nooded in relief. "That was close," he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Second Day at the Battle Tower

Tatsuke finished beating a guy in a minute and jumped onto the balcony. "Nothing's happening," he thought as he scanned the area. Sasuke started to fight. Tatsuke watched with interest before he noticed one of the Jonin tingle. "Orochimaru," he thought. Sasuke finished to the worried Aya.

Tatsuke walked over to the jonin and smirked. "Orochimaru," he whispered harshly. "Tatsuke," replied Orochimaru. The battles had finished and every one was taking a break. "What do you want with Sasuke and me," said Tatsuke with a glare. "I plan nothing," said Orochimaru. "Pffft, yeah right," said Tatsuke as he tilted his head to the side. "You giving the mark to Sasuke, demolishing the traps for my squad, and I sensed Kabuto. Aren't you sick of that low class ninja? He may be a highly trained ninja, pretending to be an ANBU, but he's worthless," said Tatsuke meanly. "My, aren't you observant," said Orochimaru as he started to walk away. "I'm watching you!" yelled Tatsuke before he walked in the opposite directing.

"Gaara!" yelled Mitsuki as she ran over to him. Gaara turned around and told Kankuro and Temari to go ahead. "You want to have some food together?" asked Mitsuki nicely. "Hm?" was Gaara's reply. "Come on!" yelled Mitsuki with a puppy dog face. "Fine," sighed Gaara. "Yay!" yelled Mitsuki as sdhe took out some onigiri. She walked with Gaara to sit on a bench in the building to eat. Gaara took a bite of it and nodded. "It's good," he said quietly "Really! It took me forever to make it! I can't cook," said Mitsuki as she scratched her head (Can you believe it!) Mitsuki smiled again and started to eat her onigiri.

Tatsuke leaned on a tree and sighed. "Damn," he thought. "Tatsuke?" asked a familiar voice. It was Sakura. "You okay?" she asked as she sat next to him. "I'm fine," said Tatsuke as he put his hands behind his head. Suddenly he felt something soft on his forehead. "You don't look fine," replied Sakura. Sakura was leaning towards Tatsuke while her legs were to the sides. "So-sorry!" she yelled when she saw their position. Tatsuke just smiled. "Gosh, he has such a hot smile," thought Sakura as she poked her index fingers. Tatsuke slowly raised Sakura's hand and kissed the inside pads of them. Sakura flinched at this action and blushed. Naruto was watching from a tree and fainted when he saw this. "NOOOOOOOO! SAKURA!" he thought. "Ahh, Tatsuke," whimpered Sakura. Tatsuke then pulled her in so that their faces were mere inches away. Tatsuke ran his fingers through her cherry blossom pink hair and breathed air on her cheek. Sakura could feel her face redden. "Heh, you're so cute when you're embarrassed," said Tatsuke with a small laugh. Suddenly the curse started to burn. Tatsuke cringed and held it with his hand. "Urgh!" he grunted. "Tatsuke!" yelled Sakura. She then saw the cursed mark. "You and Sasuk-" Sakura stopped when Tatsuke grabbed her face and kissed her passionately on the lips. Tatsuke let go to see the totally red Sakura. "Sa-Sakura, if you love me, you won't t-tell anyone!" remarked Tatsuke as the curse started to burn more. "Tatsuke," whispered Sakura. Tatsuke huffed heavily and looked up. "Sasuke's burning too," whispered Tatsuke.

Aya and Sasuke were talking when the curse started to burn at the same time as Tatsuke. "Sasuke!" yelled Aya when Sasuke started to cringe. "I'm okay," replied Sasuke angrily. Aya sighed and hugged Sasuke. "You're so stubborn," she whispered into his ear before she broke the hug. " Yeah, well about that guy that had the same situation, Tatsuke," replied Sasuke with a huff. Aya nodded slowly. "Aya Harushima and Rock Lee, report to the arena," said the announcer. Aya stood up and sighed. "Be careful Sasuke," she said sadly before she ran into the arena.

Rock Lee examined Aya and smiled. "What a babe," he thought. "You're Rock Lee right?" asked Aya as she crossed her arms. "Yes beautiful," he replied as his eyebrows went up. Aya cracked her fist to keep her calm after that remark. "Does he not know that I have a boyfriend," she thought harshly. "Anyway, I heard you're are fast," said Aya with a smirk. "Yes," said Rock Lee, interested. "Well lets see who's faster," said Aya with a million dollar smile. "The Village Hidden In The Leaves against The Village Hidden Among The Stones," said Rock Lee with a nod. "Rock Lee isn't going to lose," said Tenten with a smirk. " He might lose," said Neji coolly. "WHAT!" yelled Tenten as she turned towards Neji. "She has immense chakra and very fast. Maybe faster then Lee," said Neji as he used his byakugan. Tenten flinched in disbelief.

The starter began the battle and Aya sprang into action. Rock Lee did too, he didn't have his weights on. Aya jumped in the air and quickly kicked while turning around. Everyone gasped when they saw that she kicked Rock Lee in the face. Rock Lee back flipped and whipped the blood from his mouth. "How did you know?" he asked. "I could sense your chakra. Usually ninja can not because of the speed but I was trained by an ANBU to know how to sense it. Also, when Gaara fought he left some sand on the ground. You shifted your foot right there pointing left then again to the right, heading towards my back," she said as she took out her fans. "A challenge!" thought Rock Lee. "Power fans!" she yelled as they twirled towards him. "Not fast enough!" he yelled when he shifted to the side. "Yeah, well you aren't that smart!" yelled Aya as she pulled a band that was connected to the fan to the side which hit Lee. Lee bashed into the wall while Aya landed on her feet. "Incredible!" thought Tenten while Neji was watching her movements with byakugan. "Her speed is tremendous while her chakra is immense," he thought. Rock Lee got up and glared. "That's it, no more mister nice guy, girly girl!" he yelled. Aya then got a vain on her head. "Oh, god," thought Sasuke and Tatsuke. "What did you call me!" she screamed while the audience felt the dangerous chakras fill the room. "You did not just call me girly!" she screamed as her fans suddenly became huge. "You heard me!" he yelled.

(second later)

Aya was standing on top of Lee with her fist up in the air. "Girly girl my butt!" she screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Next Round

Squad 6, Gaara's squad, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke made it to the next level. Tatsuke grinned when he saw the Kazekage. "Now he won't see our nation as weak," he thought with a smirk. Aya stretched her arms in the air and sighed. "Mitsuki, I wan't to fight," said Aya. "Shhhh, the kage's are talking," said Mitsuki quietly. "Welcome to the end of the chunin exams," said the Hokage. "We have paired up the groups. "The first fight will be Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga," announced the starter chunin. Twenty minutes later Naruto won. "Kankuro and Shikamaru Nara," he said. Shikamaru won. "Next will be-" The Hokage stopped when leaves started to swirl around a direct spot. It was Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei. "Sasuke!" said the fan-girls while Aya gave them a death glare inside. "Sasuke-kun," said Aya happily while Sasuke gave her a smirk. Sasuke Uchiha, you may pick your opponent. Sasuke looked at the opponents. First Tatsuke, then Gaara, Naruto, Kankuro, and then back at Tatsuke. Tatsuke gave a smirk and crossed his arms. "Sasuke!" yelled Naruto while Sasuke directed his attention to Naruto. "I want to fight you!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke nodded then looked up at the kage's. "I would like to fight Tatsuke Wakouji-" Sasuke stopped when he saw Aya walk over to him and hit him on the head. "Are you nuts! Tatsuke's going to kick your butt! Do you really want to lose in the chunin exams-" Aya paused when Sasuke glared at her. "Don't underestimate me," he said before he walked to the center of the arena. Aya puffed up her cheeks then let the air out. "Fine," she whispered before she walked over to the seats. Mitsuki waved at Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro before she followed Aya. Gaara just looked at her thoughtfully. "Hey Kankuro, why is Gaara acting so weird?" whispered Termari. Kankuro just shrugged.

"Begin!" yelled the chunin. Tatsuke activated his Tenyo Gaisen and smirked while Sasuke activated Sharingan. Tatsuke then disappeared into air. Sasuke looked around before Tatsuke appeared behind him and hit him in the back. Sasuke bent back and grrd. "Sasuke, you wouldn't want to disappoint your little girlfriend would you?" asked Tatsuke before he back flipped and threw eight kunai and shuriken. Sasuke took out a kunai and hit them all away. Sasuke started to do hand to hand combat, Tatsuke's specialty. Sasuke found a clearing and punched Tatsuke in the face. "Tatsuke!" yelled Sakura and Tatsuke's fan-girls. "Nice hit!" thought Aya with a smile. Tatsuke rubbed the blood off his cheek and looked at the blood. Suddenly he took out a scroll and scrapped the blood on it. "Usagi, toli, cuma, toli, ushi, kitsune (animals)," said Tatsuke repeatedly. Sasuke moved back slowly then sprinted towards Tatsuke. "No Sasuke!" yelled Mitsuki. Tatsuke smirked and grabbed Sasuke's arm, which was extended into a punch. "My trap!" yelled Tatsuke. Blinding light binded Sasuke to the ground. "Wha-what's happening," whispered Sasuke. "The ropes are sucking your chakra," said Tatsuke harshly. "Sasuke, don't break the stupid promise!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke smirked and gained up all his chakra into one blast to get him out. Sasuke burst out and landed on the wall. "Now I will show you my most powerful attack!" he yelled as he unclipped one of the straps on his right arm. Tasuke watched as Sasuke took of the bandages. Tatuke nodded and took of his bandages on his left arm. In Sasuke's hand was chakra and a lot of it! In Tatsuke's hand was chakra as well but it was yellow, Sasuke's was blue. Kakashi-sensei nodded. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto. "It's Chidori against Taiben," he said. Sakura looked at the boys worriedly. "Sasuke!" yelled the fan-girls in worry. "Tatsuke's better!" yelled Tatsuke's fan-girls. Sakura and Ino watched as the fan-girls got into an all out battle on who is hotter. "Chidori!" yelled Sasuke as he whooshed down towards Tatsuke. "Taiben!" yelled Tatsuke as he ran towards Sasuke. The too attacks collided and exploded. The audience watched in amazement. In the middle of the arena was Sasuke and Tatsuke crouching on the ground while both of their closed fists were against each other. "I will win Tatsuke!" grrd Sasuke. "Don't get cocky!" replied Tatsuke.

Suddenly the whole audience was asleep, knocked out except for Tatsuke, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gai, Aya, Mitsuki, Gaara, and Kakashi-sensei. "Wh-what's going on!" yelled Aya. Sasuke and Tatsuke got up and huffed. " Is Konoha declaring war!" yelled Tatsuke. "Ahh!" yelled Mitsuki. The gang directed their attention to the kages. Kazekage was holding the Hokage by the neck with a kunai. "Orochimaru!" yelled Tatsuke. "What are you-," suddenly Tatsuke stopped. "Aurgh!" he yelled as he cringed on the ground. "Tatsuke!" yelled Sakura before she jumped over to him. (Remember, the seal Kakashi-sensei gave Sasuke, with the exception of the sharingan now) "Tatsuke?" asked Sasuke as he walked over. " Ha, look down at me Sasuke, well look at this!" said Tatsuke as he showed Sasuke the mark. When Sasuke saw this he touched his own. "Yes Sasuke, we both are included by purpose," huffed Tatsuke. "This can't be happening," whispered Mitsuki. "Sasuke, Tatsuke, leave!" yelled Kakashi-sensei. They both looked at each other and disappeared. "Sasuke!" yelled Aya.

Tatsuke and Sasuke looked at their surroundings. They were in a clearing in the woods. Yelling and screaming proceeded while the huge snakes that attacked Konoha, still killing hundreds. "You don't have good defenses in Konoha, it's hard to believe you shinobis sealed the kitsune," said Tatsuke while he glared. "Shut up!" yelled Sasuke. Suddenly a huge explosion appeared and the Hokage disappeared. Orochimaru smirked and then spotted Sasuke and Tatsuke. Orchimaru jumped down to them. Tatsuke shifted in front of Sasuke with a kunai. "What are you doing Wakouji?" demanded Sasuke. "Leave Uchiha out of this!" yelled Tatsuke while his Tenyo Gaisen blazed in his eyes. "Why Tatsuke, because he's just like you, alone, hurt, dead?" said Orochimaru. Tatsuke just tightened his grip on the kunai. "Tatsuke, I can protect myself," yelled Sasuke. "Shut up Sasuke, run," whispered Tatsuke. Sasuke just walked next to Tatsuke. "Fool, I don't back down from a challenge," snickered Sasuke. "Idiot," said Tasuke under his breath. " Sasuke, I know what you seek, power to avenge your clan, like Tatsuke," said Orochimaru. Tatsuke could fell Sasuke tense. "If you want to find me, I am in the north mountains. Both of you, Tatsuke," said Orochimaru before he walked away. Tatsuke put his kunai away and started to walk in the opposite direction. Suddenly Tatsuke heard a huge thump and turned around to see Sasuke on the ground. "Sasuke!" yelled Tatsuke.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tatsuke?

Sasuke laid in the hospital bed, in a comma. Aya sat next to him with a blank face. Aya laid her head on the side and sniffed. "You idiot," she said under her breath. "How's Aya and Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "They're okay I guess," said Mitsuki outside the room door. "You okay?" asked Gaara to Mitsuki. Mitsuki slowly nodded her head. "Gaara is definitely acting weird," thought Kankuro. "He's caring, weird," thought Temari.

"Tatsuke?" asked Sakura as she walked over to the sitting figure of Tatsuke. "You don't look well," she said quietly.

"If you want me I am in the north mountains," said Orochimaru before he walked away.

Tatsuke directed his eyes to Sakura then looked away. "I'm fine," said Tatsuke sternly. Sakura then put her hand to his head and nodded. "You really should see a doct-" "Leave me alone!" yelled Tatsuke as he swatted her hand away and quickly left. "T-tatsuke?" yelled Sakura.

" I can give you the power to take your revenge on your clan"

" Can he?" thought Tatsuke as he jumped into his room window. "He gave me the curse three years ago but he never came to me. I'm still afraid for Sasuke," thought Tatsuke as he hit his wall, which made a crater. "I've made up my mind, I'm leaving tonight," said Tatsuke as he shoved his shurikens into his backpack.

That night Tatsuke walked through the deserted streets of Konoha, silently. Sakura looked out her window to see Tatsuke walking towards the gates. "Tatsuke?" questioned Sakura. Tatsuke walked through the park and did not stop when he saw Sakura walked from behind a corner. "Tatsuke where are you going?" she asked quietly. Tatsuke did not answer and just walked past Sakura. "Why can't you tell me anything? I thought you loved m-" "Shut up!" yelled Tatsuke. Sakura took a step back in surprise. "What?" whispered Sakura as she continued to cry. "You should know! The 25 matto of the shinobi ways. Emotion is a weakness. Go home Sakura," said Tatsuke. " Why do you always conceal everything! Even your friends. Me, Aya, Mitsuki, Naruto, even Sasuke!" she yelled. "You think you show them everything but you don't. You don't show them how you feel, just like Sasuke," she said. Tatsuke just stopped in his tracks. "Go home," he said directly. "I-if you leave I'll scream!" yelled Sakura. Suddenly Tatsuke disappeared and appeared behind Sakura. A wind blew by at the silence. "I'm sorry, Sakura," said Tatsuke. "I'm sorry," was the last thing she heard before she passed out. Tatsuke put Sakura on the park bench and pushed her hair from her face. He kneeled down to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Sasuke's right, you do have a wide forehead," said Tatsuke with a small laugh before he proceeded to walk. Tatsuke stepped one step out of Konoha when the rain started to pour. Tatsuke looked up and looked blankly into the dark sky. "Good bye everyone and Sasuke, I await your arrival," he said before he started to sprint towards the north mountain.

Aya woke up and looked at the motionless Sasuke. Aya laid her head on his chest and sighed when she heard the steady beating of his heart. "At least he's alive," thought Aya as she stroked his hair. Suddenly Mitsuki ran into the room, panting. "Mitsuki?" said Aya, questionably. "Tatsuke, he's left the village!" yelled Mitsuki. "What?" whispered Aya. Aya quickly got up and paused when she remembered Sasuke. "I'll be back," she said with a smile then left.

Aya followed Mitsuki to Tatsuke's room. On the wall, held up by a shuriken, was his official headband. "Tatsuke, you idiot," thought Aya as she grrd. Aya stomped towards the band and ripped it of the shuriken. Aya pelted towards Sasuke hospital room and ran to his bed side. "Do you see this! Huh Sasuke!" she yelled as a tear formed in her eye. " Because of you Tatsuke gone, your stupid obsession for power! You idiot!" she yelled as she broke down on Sasuke's chest. "Imagine what Sakura feels right now, aurgh, you moron!" she said under sobs. "I'm sorry," said a familiar voice. Aya looked up at the Sasuke that was sitting up. "Sasuke!" exclaimed Aya as she jumped into a hug. Sasuke just looked at her thoughtfully. "Don't be so stupid!" yelled Aya as she tightened her grip on Sasuke's shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aya's Gone

Sakura put her knees to her face while tears trickled down her face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sorry," 

Sakura sniffed as she looked at a photo of the gang, including Aya, Tatsuke, and Mitsuki.

Suddenly Tatsuke grabbed Sakura's arm and gave her a passionate kiss. "I-if you love me, you won't t-tell him,"

There was a knock on the door as Naruto walked into the dark room. "Sakura?" asked Naruto. "Go away," demanded Sakura. "I'm fine," she said as she turned away. "Sakura, it's okay," said Naruto as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay," whispered Naruto as Sakura broke down. "Tatsuke!" yelled Sakura as Naruto reassured her.

Tatsuke walked through the woods in the north mountains and smirked when three ninjas appeared. "Master Orochimaru awaits your arrival," said one of the unknown ninjas. Tatsuke nodded and followed them. Tatsuke walked for half an hour till he saw Orochimaru in a clearing. "I thought you'd come first," said Orochimaru as he licked his lips. Tatsuke looked to the side in disgust. "Sasuke's coming shortly," replied Tatsuke as he dropped his stuff. "I am ready to train," he said as he got into a fighting stance. "Very well," said Orchimaru, tingling.

Aya walked into Sasuke's room with a tray of food. "Lunch?" asked Aya as she saw the thoughtful Sasuke. "Whatever," he replied as he looked out the window. "You should eat. Are you thinking about Tatsuke?" asked Aya. Sasuke didn't answer. Aya got frustrated and stood up. "Sasuke why are you always so distant!" she yelled in agitation. Sasuke didn't respond. Aya grabbed his shirt and pulled it towards herself. "Answer me!" she demanded as her eyes blazed red. "Aya release me," he said coldly. "Why won't you talk to m-" "Why should I!" yelled Sasuke. "You don't know what your talking about!" he screamed as he threw the tray of food at Aya. Aya covered her face as the tray hit her arms. "You don't know what I'm going through!" he yelled. Aya could feel her eyes get watery then shook her head. "Fine Sasuke! If you won't talk to me fine! It's over, I don't care anymore! Why are you always like this!" she screamed as she ran out of the room. Sasuke just turned his body towards the wall as he looked at the group photo and grrd.

"Why are you always like this!" she screamed as she ran out of the room.

Aya ran towards her home and jumped onto her bed. "Jerk!" she repeatedly said in her head as she started to pack her things. Mitsuki walked in and gasped. "Aya, what are you doing?" she asked. "I'm going home!" said Aya as she hoisted her stuff onto her back. "You can't do that. What about Sa-" "I don't care Mitsuki!" yelled Aya. "I'm going home. You can stay here if you wish but I'm going home. Try to find Tatsuke," said Aya before she disappeared in a blast of wind. Mitsuki looked down at the floor and went to the hospital to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Aya left half an hour ago," said Mitsuki. Sasuke sat up strait and glared. "What?" he asked harshly. "She went back to our village," said Mitsuki as she exited through the window. Sasuke pounded on the bed post then got out of his bed and put his normal clothes on. The nurse walked in and gasped. "Uchiha, sir, you should go back to bed," she said as she ushered him towards the bed. "Release me!" demanded Sasuke as he swatted her hands away and jumped out the window, towards Orochimaru.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke Arrives

Tatsuke raised from the ground and whipped the blood of his cheek. "You aren't trying your best are you Tatsuke?" said Orochimaru. Tatsuke did not respond but lunged at Orochimaru with no prevail. Orochimaru blocked the punch then grabbed Tatsuke's arm and flicked him across the clearing. Tatsuke flipped and landed on his feet. Tatsuke got up again but did not move and just turned his head to the side. Sasuke emerged from the darkness. "The famous Uchiha has arrived," said Orochimaru with a laugh. "Tatsuke," said Sasuke. "Sasuke," said Tatsuke before he walked over to a tree and sat down. "Take a rest you two, I'll be back," he said before he walked away. Sasuke did not move from his spot, just stared at Tatsuke. "I thought you-" Sasuke didn't dare finish his sentence. "I know what you want, just don't ask it," said Tatsuke as he closed his eyes with his hands behind his head. "So, your clan was whipped out?" asked Sasuke. Tatsuke just nodded and then checked an arm wound. " By who?" asked Sasuke. Tasuke paused then answered my brother. "What?" said Sasuke, surprised. "Yeah, when you were six, I was four," said Tatsuke as if the words meant nothing to him. Sasuke didn't question after that.

Aya walked into her village and headed for the kage's office. "Kage?" she asked as she slowly opened the door. "I thought you were in Konoha?" he said. Aya walked in and bowed. "I have returned alone," said Aya. "Tatsuke is unknown and Mitsuki is still in Konoha," said Aya as she straitened her body. The kage stopped what he was doing and took out a long scroll and rolled it down to the floor, entwining on the hard bamboo floor. "This is the list of A rank missions assigned to you, you must finish this list first then to the next list," said the Kage calmly. Aya jerked. "No!" she screamed in her head as she left the room with an extremely thick scroll.

Aya left the building when suddenly a boy went up to her and blushed. "A-Aya, I lov-" Aya had already left when he was about to confess his feelings.

"_Aya, I lov-"_

Aya was remembering the moment she embraced Sasuke then remembered Toya. Aya shook her head when she felt tears in her glittering eyes. Aya always seemed to have bright red eyes but right now they were dark red with sadness, anger, and hate. Aya couldn't stop herself from crying her eyes out as she hid behind a tree. "God, why am I crying?" she thought with a small smile then frowned. She opened the scroll and looked through the list. "Eight assassinations, four stealing," she thought then paused at the sentence in the middle. "Assassinate Orochimaru," she read. "But Tatsuke and Sasuke are there," she thought. "What'll I do?" she screamed in her head.

Mitsuki sighed after she put one of her shirts in her backpack. "What are you doing?" asked a cold voice. Mitsuki looked to her back and smiled. "Hi Gaara," she replied. Gaara stood there with his eyebrows pointing down. "I'm going back to my village. There's no point in staying in Konoha," she said with a sad smile as she clipped the backpack shut. "What about me?" said Gaara sternly. Mitsuki paused. "What does he mean? Oh my Gosh! I think, na, I'm so stupid sometimes," she thought with an inner sigh of relief. "I can visit you some other ti-" Suddenly Gaara appeared before her with his hand on her chin. Mitsuki instantly dropped her bag when this happened. "That's not what I mean," he said coldly. "Oh my gosh! Something like this happened in a dream.

Dream mode

_Gaara leaned closer to the laying Mitsuki, who giggled as he kissed her cheek. "Mitsuki," he whispered. "Gaara…" said Mitsuki as she trailed off._

End of Dream Mode

"Gyaaa! This can't be happening! The perverted thing is I thought of that! Stupid hormones!" she thought. "Mitsuki?" questioned Gaara as Mitsuki became dizzy. "Eh, he, he," said Mitsuki as she fainted. "Mitsuki, you idiot," said Gaara as he shook his head a little. Gaara leaned down and shook her fifty times and stopped when she grumbled. "Mitsuki?" he questioned again. "Ye-yes Gaara?" she asked as she scooted away and shivered when she felt the cold wall on her slender back. "I can see your, uh, underwear," said Gaara as he looked away. "Gyaahh!" screamed Mitsuki as she pulled her skirt down. The scream could be heard from all over Konoha. If Gaara didn't cover her mouth the ANBU would have come. "Shut up Mitsuki, if you don't I'll kill you," said Gaara with a hiss while Mitsuki shook her head quickly. Gaara let go and threw something at Mitsuki. Mitsuki caught it and smiled when she saw the golden object. The lucky charm. Mitsuki looked up at Gaara who ignored the warm smile. "You keep it," said Mitsuki as she tied it around his neck. "Till we meet again and uh, don't tell anybody that you saw my, uh yeah," she said with a blush. Gaara nodded in agreement as Mitsuki departed. Gaara looked at the charm then looked out the window to see the disappearing figure of Mitsuki. "Whatever," he sneered.

Aya shoved her clothing into her bag and mumbled. "I just got back and this! WTF!" she thought as she started down the street. While she was walking she saw a tea house and went in for a hot cup of green tea. Aya was just standing at the door when she noticed it was raining. "See that girl over there?" whispered a kunoichi in the tea house. "Her?" replied the other girl. "Yeah, all the guys like her but she's a total b-"(I can't cuss sorry) "She's so powerful and crap but come on," said the other girl. Aya ignored them because it was always like that except for Mitsuki and Tatsuke.

Flashback

_Aya blew the air at the ground and flew ten feet off the ground then landed. "That was awazing!" screamed a four year old Mitsuki. Aya was surprised. "You aren't scared of me?" she asked. "Not at all! Come on, let's play," smile Mitsuki as she took Aya to the park._

End of Flashback

Aya extended one of her fans and hid under it for shade from the rain. Aya continued to walk and think about how she acted. "I, I'm so strange, am I not? All the girls hate me except Mitsuki," she thought as she tightened her hold on fan. Aya shook that thought out of her brain immediately and continued on her mission except running the whole way there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I found you!

Sasuke sat on a cliff looking into a distance. " So I have to beat Tatsuke to be Orochimaru's apprentice," thought Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and took out a kunai. Sasuke looked at it thoughtfully. It was Aya's kunai. Sasuke grrd and gripped it at the thoughts that were running through his mind.

"That's it! I don't care anymore! Why are you always like this!" screamed Aya.

Sasuke pelted the kunai, which flew three feet away but then something happened.

Aya had been traveling for three days when she started to climb the north mountains. "This is irritating!" she thought as she climbed a cliff. "Almost there!" she said as she grabbed the ledge. She was almost there when she suddenly caught a kunai. "What the-," she thought as she looked at it. "I-It's my kunai!" she thought. "Strange," she thought as she tucked it into her bag. She hauled herself up on the cliff and laid her head on the ground. "Land, thank god!" she thought as she smiled sarcastically. She then heard a shifting. Aya looked up and froze. "Sasuke!" she managed to choke. Sasuke was sitting there staring at her bruised up figure. Aya stood up and dropped her bag on the side and took out her fans. "Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked as she extended her fans. "Don't act like you don't know me, pathetic," said Sasuke. Aya squinted her eyes in disgust. "Yeah, well I didn't go to Orochimaru," she said with a smirk. Sasuke stood up and started to walk towards Aya. Aya's fans became huge as she put them in front of her to shield from Sasuke. "Aya," whispered Sasuke. "You have no right to say my name Uchiha," said Aya harshly. Sasuke stopped. "Yeah, stop. I've gotten over it but it seems you haven't!" yelled Aya as she felt her face turn anger red. "Aya I'm so-" "Shut up Sasuke!" screamed Aya. "Let's see you feel what I felt!" she yelled as she blew a wind at Sasuke. Sasuke flew back and hit a tree. Sasuke skid down the tree but did not move. "Come on Sasuke, I know you're stronger then this!" yelled Aya as she felt tears burst out of her eyes. "Do I deserve this Toya! Are you the only person to ever love me," she thought. "Fight me! I don't want your pity! I'm as strong as Tatsuke, don't treat me like I'm smaller then you!" yelled Aya as she shook her head.

Sasuke flinched and looked down at the dirt ground. "Is that what you really feel? Really Aya, heh," said Sasuke. "Fine, I'll kill you!" screamed Sasuke as he pelted towards Aya with a kunai. Aya couldn't move. She was filled with unknown emotions. She didn't know what to do but cry. When Sasuke was about to strike the death blow suddenly Tatsuke appeared in front of Aya and blocked the attack by letting the kunai stab his arm. "Get a hold of yourself Uchiha," grrrd Tatsuke. Aya looked up in shock. Sasuke paused then put the kunai away. Tatsuke looked back at Aya then away. "Leave Harushima," he said as he rubbed the gash in his arm. "Tatsuke won't you at least look at me!" demanded Aya. Tatsuke did not reply but just left. Aya started to cry harder then gripped her self. She stood up and put her fans away and turned towards the cliff. "Aya?" asked Sasuke. "I leave this mission to Mitsuki, I will never bother you two any longer. I-I just don't mean anything to both of you," said Aya quietly as she spread a fan and flew away. "Aya wai-" Sasuke stopped when Tatsuke grabbed his shoulder. "Don't bother," said Tatsuke. Sasuke shrugged his hand away. "Shut up Tatsuke, leave me," said Sasuke through gritted teeth. Tatsuke just disappeared as Sasuke didn't move.

"_I like you too Sasuke Uchiha," said Aya as she embraced him._

"Damn," he thought as he felt a tear trickle down his cold face. It happened. For once in his life his heart shattered while Aya's did too, not to be found again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

On With Our

Lives

It had been three years later. Mitsuki smiled when she was accepted as a jounin. "Thank you for your services as chunin, Mitsuki Koga," said the kage. Mitsuki nodded in acknowledgement.

"_Someday we'll all be chunin!" exclaimed Aya with a smile._

Mitsuki shook that memory out of her head and left the office. Mitsuki walked over to look at the mountains and smiled when she felt chakra behind her. "Hi Gaara," she said without turning. "What are you doing in my village?" she asked. "Checking on you," he said. Gaara walked towards her and stopped right behind her. "Oh really?" asked Mitsuki with a smile. Gaara nodded and sat next to her. "Gaara, do you like me?" asked Mitsuki. Gaara didn't give any sign of emotion as he stared at Mitsuki's pink eyes. "Mitsuki, I like no one," said Gaara harshly. Mitsuki nodded in understanding and chuckle. "S-sorry I asked," she said as she looked at the ground. "Mitsuki?" asked Gaara as he saw a tear fall to the ground. Mitsuki looked up at the mountain. "It's hard to believe Aya could stand this, Sakura too," she said with a sad smile. "Mitsuki I-" Gaara was cut off when Mitsuki kissed him on the lips. "Gaara do you like me?" asked Mitsuki seriously. Gaara was stunned. "I-I do," he said quietly. Mitsuki smiled and kissed him again, this time Gaara with her.

"_I'm leaving this stupid village. You can stay if you wish Mitsuki. You have someone who likes you here, or just visiting at least," said Aya as she left. _

Sasuke coughed up blood as Orochimaru licked the blood of his kunai. "Not enough Sasuke," he said. Sasuke looked up at Orochimaru in disgust. "In a month you two will fight and I will see who will be my apprentice. The other will leave immediately," said Orochimaru as he disappeared. Tatsuke got up and cracked his neck. "Weak," said Tatsuke as he left.

"_Sasuke, be careful," said Aya as she left._

Sasuke didn't want to remember. He whipped the blood away and left. "I will never love," he thought.

Sakura ran down her stairs and swung her door open. "You ready to go?" asked Saga. "Yes," replied Sakura with a smile. She had been dating Saga for a year now but somehow she felt incomplete. "Let's go," said Saga as he took Sakura to a cute café. Sakura sat down and ordered a coffee and a lemon cake. Saga only ordered a coffee. "You okay Sakura?" he asked. Sakura flinched as she exited La La land. "I'm fine, just thinking," she said with a smile. Saga took a sip of his coffee and started to talk about how shuriken were created but Sakura had other things in mind.

Aya jumped up in the air then started to throw kunai's. The kunai's hit each other then hit the targets. Aya landed on her feet. She had her black hair in a long pony tail while she wore the same shirt as Tenten but it was black with red trim and a gold dragon on the corner. She also wore a red battle skirt, with a slit on the side, and black capres. She still had her head band but it was around her waist. She was now a jounin, past a year ago. Aya sighed with frustration as she pulled the kunai's of the targets. She had a little difficulty because only the kunai's ends could be seen. "Darn kunai's!" she yelled in frustration. She finally got them all and put it in her leg pouch. "Aya Harushima?" asked a voice. Aya turned around to see a messenger. "Yes?" she asked. "You have a mission," he said as he handed her a scroll. Aya was really ticked since she had so many missions. She opened the scroll and jerked. "Kill Sasuke Uchiha," it read. "Yeah, whatever," she thought but the only thing she didn't know was that the messenger was Orochimaru. He had seen their little fight and wanted to test Sasuke's loyalty. "This'll be fun," he thought.

Aya jumped onto the cliff where Sasuke and herself separated. "Since he was here there's definitely chances that he's close by," she thought. She walked through the forest when suddenly a bunch of bandits appeared. "Hey, look at the babe," snorted one. Aya didn't flinch. She might have been affected three years ago but not now.(Of course she would have been affected!) "We could get a lot of cash off of her," said one as he tilted Aya's chin towards his disgusting face. "Yes," said another as he started to lift her skirt. Instantly he was kicked into the air. She was wearing some capre's under it but no one does that to a girl, honestly. "Hey, you want to pick a fight!" exclaimed the one who touched her face. Aya said only two words, back off. "She ain't kidding!" yelled one. "Get her!" screamed two. They lunged at her but she pushed two of the heads together while twirling then kicking three of them, which fell on one. Aya looked at them in disgust. "You shouldn't even be called bandits," she snorted. Suddenly one grabbed her leg and made her fall. He jumped on top of her and pinned her down. "Do as you're told!" he yelled. Aya just sighed then kicked him between the legs. He yelped in pain and jumped of Aya. Aya got up dusted her clothing, then left. "Idiots don't know who they're messing with. I didn't even use my fans," she thought as she continued to walk.

The sixteen-year old walked for an hour when she heard someone. She hid in a bush and looked through a hole. It was Sasuke! Aya gulped mentally then took out eight shuriken. "Heh, it'll be like target practice," she thought. She shot up from the bush and threw them at Sasuke. They hit him and his body laid still on the ground. "That was too easy," she thought as she entered the clearing. "A replacement jutsu!" thought Aya as the body became a log. "Very alert, as usual," said a cold voice behind Aya. Aya quickly twirled around to see Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke," she said. "What do you want Aya?" he asked harshly. "I'm just here for you Sasuke," said Aya sweetly. "Hn?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke, I love you, and I want you," said Aya with a sad expression. "What the hell?" thought Sasuke as Aya walked towards him. "Not falling for it," said Sasuke as he crossed his arms. "Of course I was acting, do you really think I would like a creep like you? Moron!" yelled Aya. "Still as stubborn as ever," coughed Sasuke. "I'm here to kill you Sasuke," said Aya seriously. "Of course, another assassination attempt," said Sasuke as his sharingan was activated. "Attempt? More like reality!" yelled Aya as she sprinted towards Sasuke as she extended her fans.

Sasuke didn't move but watched as Aya jumped into the air. "Asage taiyo no jutsu!" she screamed as she started to twirl. It became a typhoon. Sasuke watched in amazement. Sasuke constantly jumped from trees, trying to block it. Suddenly it hit Sasuke. He fell back and was pushed against a tree. Aya appeared, holding Sasuke by the neck. "You going to kill me?" asked Sasuke with a struggle. Aya couldn't do it. She couldn't do it to a former lover. Former? More like lover. She still loved him but she just couldn't grip the fact that he was with Orochimaru, with Tatsuke. Sasuke looked in surprise as he saw Aya's eyes become watery under the locks of shining black hair covering her eyes. Aya let go of Sasuke while Sasuke fell to the ground and breathed heavily from Aya's death grip. "I-I can't do, I just can't," whispered Aya. "You're right, I am pathetic. I can't get over it. It took me a year to get over Toya but now, it's been three years and I'm not over you Sasuke," said Aya with a chuckle of pain. Sasuke saw a heavier flow of tears fall from the locks of hair. "She knows I wasn't going hard on her," thought Sasuke. "Why is she crying?" he thought.

Aya pulled a kunai out of her pouch. "You're the one you threw this kunai over the cliff right?" asked Aya with her head still down. Sasuke didn't answer. "So I guess our love wasn't that strong. I thought about you even after the fight but I guess you couldn't care less. You said you wanted to kill your brother and revive your clan. I don't mean to be rude but who are you going to revive it with? Sakura?" asked Aya as her body shook with anger. "Aya I-" "Answer the question!" demanded Aya as tears burst out of her eyes. "God, am I crying, pathetic," thought Aya. Aya looked straight into Sasuke's onyx eyes. Red met black. "Aya, with you," he said softly. Aya swung her eyes open as Sasuke hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Aya. I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as Aya hugged back tightly. Aya sobbed on his shirt, drenching it wet. "Sasuke, I love you so much!" yelled Aya as she kissed him. The kissing couple were too busy to notice the chakra hiding in a tree. Tatsuke was watching, thinking about his love, Sakura.

_"Tatsuke, I love you," said Sakura. Tatsuke smiled and replied. "I love you to Sakura," he said while he hugged her._

Tatsuke then remembered something he shouldn't have.

"_I'm sorry Sakura, I'm sorry"_

Tatsuke couldn't handle the pain in his chest so he left with his face down, thinking about his future. "I will avenge my clan and revive it, someday," he thought.

"_Why! Why did you have to kill mom and dad! Why?" screamed Tatsuke as he repeatedly pounded on the ground._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Night with

Sasuke

Sasuke whipped the tears off of Aya's face and smiled. "You look great," he said as he took the pony tail out to reveal long straight hair. They tumbled down her back and to the sides. Aya blushed as Sasuke put his chin on top of her head. "Sasuke?" asked Aya. "Hn?" he asked with one eye open.

"I like this but you're heavy," said Aya. Sasuke quickly lifted his chin of her head. "What's going to happen?" asked Aya as she noticed that he didn't have his headband. "I'm training with Tatsuke and Orochimaru," said Sasuke. "Sasuke, Orochimaru is dangerous you really shouldn't be here! You're a criminal!" said Aya demandingly. "I must be more powerful then my brother, even if it means selling my body to the devil," he said with his sharingan activated. Aya just lowered her gaze. "I'm just worried," she said quietly. "You idiot, it's under control," said Sasuke. " You did not just call me-" Aya stopped yelling when Sasuke covered her mouth. "Shut up! Do you want Orochimaru's ninjas to hear you!" he whispered menacingly. Aya shook her head left to right. Sasuke let go of Aya's mouth and sighed.

The sun was gone now and Aya had been talking with Sasuke for a while now. "I should go back before Orochimaru notices I'm gone," said Sasuke as he and Aya stood from their sitting position. "I need a place to sleep," said Aya. "Go sleep in a tree or something," said Sasuke until he saw Aya sniffing. "I mean nothing to you, making me sleep outside like a dog," she said as she started to whip a tear but Sasuke stopped her. "Fine, come with me," he said calmly. Aya followed him for about half an hour before she was blindfolded. "What are you doing!" she asked. "You have to look like a captive so shut up!" he whispered as he tied her hands. "Can I have your fans?" asked Sasuke. "You touch them, you die," replied Aya while Sasuke sweat dropped. Sasuke walked into the clearing, holding onto Aya's shirt and entered Orochimaru's hideout.

He quickly walked to his room and locked the door while covering the window. "I guess I'm not a wanted visitor," said Aya as she took of the ropes and blind fold. "Yeah, if they found out they would kill you and me," said Sasuke as he sat on his bed. "Where am I going to sleep?" asked Aya. "With me of course," said Sasuke calmly. "What! You pervert! You really expect me to do that!" she yelled. "Lower your voice and yeah, you said you would revive my clan right?" he said with a devilish grin, which made Aya's spine tingle. "I didn't mean by bearing your child! Nasty!" responded Aya. "Why do I like you again?" asked Aya as she moved away from Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and took a step towards Aya while she took a step back. "You scared?" he asked with a smirk. "As if!" replied Aya who was actually very afraid. Sasuke took another step while Aya took a step back then felt the cold wall behind her. She shivered when Sasuke took two steps front wards, two steps away from Aya. Sasuke took those two steps and leaned his hand behind her. Sasuke stroked his finger over her soft skin. "Oh God, I didn't know I liked a guy who's a pervert," thought Aya as Sasuke was about to kiss her. Suddenly the door's lock clicked and Kabuto walked in.

"Sasuke, using your captive as a tool, very sly," he said. "Ahh!" yelled Aya as she shoved Sasuke away. "What do you want Kabuto, I'm busy," said Sasuke with a sneer. "Orochimaru just wanted to know you were in your room, bye," said Kabuto as he left. Aya and Sasuke listened for a second then heard Kabuto tell the guys about what Sasuke was doing. "Come here Aya!" yelled Sasuke as he grabbed Aya and flung her on the bed then laid on top of her with his face inches from her's. The guys burst in and squealed. "Sasuke's growing up! We won't bother you from now on!" they all said as they left. There was a silence then Aya shoved Sasuke off of her. "You little perv. You planned that!" she yelled as Sasuke locked the door for good. "No I didn't," said Sasuke as he started to take of his shirt. "What are you doing, you weren't serious, were you!" yelled Aya. " Yeah right, I'm going to bed. You don't have the honor to do that with me," said Sasuke as Aya started kick boxing his head. "Ow! I was kidding you lunatic!" said Sasuke as he crawled into his bed. "Whatever," mumbled Aya as she slowly slipped next to Sasuke's body.

Sasuke's back was to her, which made her a little mad. "Sasuke turn around!" she whispered loudly. "I thought you were insecure," said Sasuke with a smirk as he turned around. Aya just blushed then closed her eyes. She suddenly felt an arm go around her slim waist. Sasuke's eyes were closed but he put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Aya couldn't escape since she was on the wall side of the bed. "Sasuke," said Aya as she blushed harder. "What?" he asked with one eye open. Aya then snuggled next to him and smiled. "I love you, and I wasn't lying about what I said earlier," Sasuke looked surprised. "Is this what you really want?" he asked thoughtfully.

Yes…… 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Aya Visits Konoha

Aya looked around the streets of Konoha then entered Ichiraku. "Hi guys!" replied Aya when she saw Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura. "Hi Aya, what are you doing in Konoha?" asked Naruto. "Oh just stopping by," said Aya. "How are you?" asked Sakura. "I'm good, you?" asked Aya. " I've started to date Saga," said Sakura with a smile. Aya looked shocked then shook it away. "Good for you," said Aya. "Hey Aya. Do you want to go train with us for a while?" asked Naruto excitedly. "Uh, sure!" said Aya with a cheerful smile. "Let's go," said Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke walked into the training area when he noticed Tatsuke sitting under his favorite tree. "Where's Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke. "Pfpht, I don't really care," said Tatsuke when suddenly Orochimaru appeared. " You should respect your sensei," he said sternly. "Whatever," muttered Tatsuke as he stood up. "Well since the Hokage is dead we don't have any interruptions," said Orochimaru with a grin. Tatsuke could feel himself shiver while Sasuke did the same. "Orochimaru, I would like to take a day off," said Sasuke. "Hn, that's strange Sasuke. You're usually the one who wants to train earlier," said Orochimaru. "I have some unattended business in Konoha," said Sasuke. Tatsuke turned his head to look at Sasuke. "Fine, but you must be back by sunrise tomorrow got it!" exclaimed Orochimaru as he disappeared. "What business Uchiha?" asked Tatsuke. "None of your business," said Sasuke as he began to walk away. "It's strange how you can have business in Konoha when you want to come to my village, or is your captive in Konoha?" said Tatsuke with a grin. Sasuke just glared then left. Tatsuke watched his body disappear then sighed it off.

Aya dodged three shuriken and jumped to the side then threw her fans at Naruto. Naruto dodged it and fly-kicked Aya. Aya blocked with her free fan the jerked. "Aya?" questioned Sakura when she noticed Aya drop her fans and cover her mouth. Aya dashed for the bushes as Sakura ran after in worry. "What happened?" asked Naruto. Kakashi-sensei looked in concern. Sakura then emerged then shook her heads. "She's throwing up but she'll be okay, I guess," said Sakura. "Huh?" was Naruto's answer when Aya emerged as well. "So-sorry, I must have eaten something bad," said Aya as she waved the thought away. "You sure?" asked Kakashi-sensei. "Yeah, I'm good," said Aya with a fake smile. "I should go," said Aya as she disappeared. "Do you really think she's okay?" asked Sakura. "She'll be fine," said Naruto as he started to eat a cup-a-noodle. "If you say so, not really," said Sakura. Kakshi-sensei said nothing. Aya sighed and put the backpack on her back. "I should head home," she thought as she left the gates of Konoha.

Sasuke sprinted towards Konoha then jumped on its gates. "I wonder if Aya's here?" thought Sasuke as he started to jump the rooftops. Sasuke stopped when he felt chakra behind him. "Hello Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura," he said coldly. Sasuke turned and glared at the shinobi. "Sasuke!" grrd Naruto. "Sasuke where have you been?" demanded Sakura. "Training, where's Aya?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes. "Sasuke, it's dangerous to stay with Orochimaru. Stay here," said Kakashi-sensei. "Where's Aya?" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he stepped forward. "Graa!" yelled Naruto as he lunged at Sasuke and stabbed him with a kunai. Naruto stepped back as Sasuke's body became a body.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Surprise

Sasuke looked from the side of the tree at the raging Naruto. "Aya's not here," Sasuke turned to look face to face with Kakashi. "How did you- it doesn't matter," said Sasuke with a sneer. "You're not leaving!" screamed Naruto as he appeared next to Kakashi. "Can't you guys just leave me alone!" protested Sasuke. "Sasuke what is going on with Aya?" asked Sakura. Sasuke flinched then turned his head down. "Aya, sh-she's pregnant," said Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto gasped. "What?" said Sakura. "You got Aya pregnant!" demanded Kakashi. "How did this happen!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke looked down then replied "It just kind of happened." "You are only sixteen! You're too young! What happens when Orochimaru finds out?" yelled Kakashi. "Well it's my job to protect her, isn't it," said Sasuke. "But Sasuke-" Sakura stopped when Tatsuke appeared and did hand signs. Sasuke and Tatsuke disappeared. "T-tasuke?" quivered Sakura.

Tatsuke punched Sasuke in the face. "You got Aya pregnant!" he screamed at the edge of the forest. Sasuke didn't flinch. "Idiot! What do you think Orochimaru is going to think about this!" Tatsuke yelled. "He's not going to find out," replied Sasuke. Tatsuke glared. "You're destroying he li-" "Like you are to Sakura's?" intervened. Tatsuke fell silent. "I thought so. I'm leaving to find Aya. Don't follow me or else," said Sasuke as he left. Tatsuke stood there, thoughtful.

"Hey Aya?" asked Mitsuki. "Yeah?" replied Aya. "I'm starting to date Gaara," said Mitsuki with a smile as Aya toppled over. "What! You're actually going out with that block of ice!" said Aya. "Hey, what about Sasuke!" protested Mitsuki with a huff. Aya didn't answer. "Aya?" questioned Mitsuki. "Ye-yeah?" answered Aya. "You've been kind of out of it," said Mitsuki curiously. "It's nothing,' protested Aya nervously. "If you say so. I'm meeting Gaara, bye," said Mitsuki as she departed. Aya sighed and left for home.

When she got home she changed into a black pair of shorts and a red spaghetti strap shirt. When she pulled her shirt on she heard a commotion outside. She opened her window and looked outside to see ninjas everywhere, looking for someone. "Sasuke Uchiha has snuck into our village! Search under every rock if you have to!" someone yelled. Aya squinted her eyes and closed her window and curtain. "Miss Harushima!" knocked on her door. Aya opened it to see an ANBU. "Yes?" she asked. "Where you not supposed to assassinate Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I could no find Sasuke Uchiha," replied Aya. "May I search your apartment. "Knock yourself out," said Aya as she stepped a side. The ANBU searched but found nothing. "Okay, but please help to find him,' said the ANBU as he left. Aya turned around just in time to see Sasuke appear. "Hello Aya," he said with a smile. "Sasuke," answered Aya as she walked towards hi and hugged him.

TBC…

Should I make it

Sakura / Saga

Or

Sakura/ Tatsuke

Please review and tell me?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Go Away Tatsuke

Aya smiled when she felt contact with Sasuke warm body. Sasuke held Aya tight as they stood silent in the middle of her apartment for a moment. "What are you doing here?" asked Aya quietly as Sasuke started to stroke her long hair. "I came to check on you," he said as he looked at Aya's beautiful face. "How is he?" asked Sasuke as he rubbed her stomach. "Who said it was a boy?" asked Aya with a laugh. "I want a boy," said Sasuke as he fell back on her couch. Aya giggled then went to the kitchen. "Well too bad, I want a girl," said Aya as she made some coffee. Aya then heard a knock on the window. "Sasuke hide," said Aya before she opened it. It was the ANBU. "Sasuke Uchiha has presumably left the village. "Would you know where?" he asked. "No, I'm sorry. I've been searching and just got back," said Aya with a small smile. "Alright. If you see him please report to the kage. Sorry to bother you," he said as he left. Aya closed the curtains once again and started to pour the coffee into two blue coffee cups while Sasuke adjusted himself on the couch once more.

"It's going to be a boy," said Sasuke continuing the argument. "Nope, GIRL," said Aya as she put the cups on the table. Sasuke picked his up and took a sip as Aya sat next to him. "Sasuke, it's only been two weeks. There's not even a body yet," said Aya as she snuggled next to Sasuke. "Hn." Replied Sasuke. "Hey I'm talking to you!" demanded Aya as she pulled at his collar. Sasuke then pounced on Aya and started a tickle fight. " Aha Aha! Stop!" demanded Aya as tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't really care if it's a boy or girl, just so you're happy and safe," said Sasuke. Aya blushed then smiled. "Oh Sasuke," whispered Aya as she hugged him.

Sakura looked down onto the lake and sighed. "This sucks," thought Sakura.

FlashBack to yesterday 

"_I love you Sakura. Always will," said Saga as he hugged her and left her dumb founded._

"I thought I liked Saga but why can't I accept his confession? Does my heart belong to someone else?" Sakura then thought of an image of Tatsuke. "No, No, NO!" thought Sakura as she shook her head. "Sakura?" asked a familiar voice. Sakura turned to see Saga walk down to sit next to her. "The lake looks beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear. Sakura shivered. "Why does this feel so wrong?" she thought nervously.

Tatsuke splashed his face with water furiously then grabbed the grass under his body in frustration.

_Like you're destroying Sakura's?_

"I-I I still love you Miss Haruno," said Tatsuke in defeat. "I want you back," said Tatsuke as he went to look for Sakura. Tatsuke found her a half our later but jumped in a tree when he spotted Saga. "Who the hell is he!" he thought viciously.

Saga moved closer to plant a kiss on Sakura's lips. Sakura instinctively moved away a little. Saga wanted to claim her lips and moved even closer. "Sakura I love you, don't you feel the same. "Of course Saga," replied Sakura shakily. "Then let me kiss you," he whispered as he finally caught her lips. "T-Tatsuke," whispered Sakura in the kiss.

Tatsuke was shocked. He couldn't stand it. "S-so this is how it felt when I left," he thought sadly. "I-I guess she's found someone new," he said with a sarcastic smile of resentment. "But!" thought Tatsuke as he became angry.

Sakura pulled back and gasped when she saw Tatsuke jump down from a tree. Saga turned and grrd for ruining the moment. "Who're you?" demanded Saga. Tatsuke kept his head down. "Answer me!" yelled Saga before he flinched. Tatsuke raised his head. He had activated his Tenyo Gaisen. "Stay away from my girlfriend," said Saga. In an instant Saga was pinned to a tree, legs not touching the ground by the hand gripping his neck. "Shut up!" demanded Tatsuke. "T-Tatsuke stop," whispered Sakura. "Tatsuke stop, please just stop," said Sakura as she covered her tear fallen face. Tatsuke did not stop he just gripped harder which made Saga spit blood. The blood hit Tatsuke's face but he did not flinch.

"_I love you Sakura," whispered Tatsuke._

"Tatsuke stop!" yelled Sakura as she got up and ran towards Tatsuke. "STOP!" she screamed as she pressed her body to Tatsuke's back. Tatsuke dropped Saga's unconscious body and turned to look at Sakura. "S-Sakura?" asked Tatsuke. "Tatsuke, why, why?" asked Sakura. "Y-you used to be so-so unviolent kind and that's why I loved you. But now!" she screamed as she did one quick slap across his face. "Why couldn't you just go away! I hate you! I've moved on Tatsuke why can't yo-" Before she knew it Tatsuke had pressed his lips against hers. Sakura couldn't stand the familiar feelings inside. The first time they met, first date, first kiss. Sakura didn't want to but she wanted more. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Tatsuke moved closer and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Sakura liked the way his muscular body embraced her. Their body's seemed to be perfectly put together, no spaces in between. Sakura then snapped back to reality. "Ow!" whispered Tatsuke as he was pushed back. He pulled his hand away from his mouth to see blood, she had bit him. Tatsuke looked up to see Sakura with her face covered, crying so much that her shirt was becoming drenched.

"Tatsuke why, why can't you just disappear forever. Just disappear!" screamed Sakura between sobs. Tatsuke stood silent for a moment. "I-I didn't wan-" " Just go away Tatsuke," intersected Sakura.

_Just go away…….._

TBC…

So what did you think? I haven't been getting many reviews so please review! (BEG FOR REVIEWS)

I don't know how I'm doing and I want to! So please.

**Preview for next chapter**

Tatsuke looked blankly ahead. How should I feel? Anger, sadness, frustration. All these feelings were pouring into his body in an instant. "I-I'm reliving. The horror in my mind, Sakura. H-help me," he whispered finally as he collapsed onto the cold ground. "Yes Tatsuke. You are perfect," said Orochimaru disgustingly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Decision

Tatsuke looked up at the ceiling in his room and covered his forehead with his hand. "I, I don't know what to do anymore," he whispered as he tightened his hands.

"Why won't you just go away!" screamed Sakura as she pounded at Tatsuke's chest. "Sa-Sakura I-I'm sorry," said Tatsuke sadly. "Why won't you le-leave!" she said as she pounded harder. "I-I'm sorry!" demanded Tatsuke. "Sorry isn't good enough!" she screamed as she pushed him into the lake. Tatsuke sat in the water with his Tenyo Gaisen activated. "Tatsuke if you don't go away I-I'll-" "You'll what?" asked Tatsuke angrily. Tatstuke stood up and grrd. "I'll-" Sakura just couldn't say it. "I'll make you love me if I have to," said Tatsuke menacingly. Tatstuke ignored his drenched self and took a step towards Sakura. Sakura flinched and quickly took a kunai out of Saga's jacket and put it to her neck. Tatsuke stopped. "I'll kill myself," said Sakura. "You wouldn't," demanded Tatsuke. "Oh I would. I'm dead serious," said Sakura as she made a trickle of blood fall from her neck. Tatsuke then deactivated his kekkei-genkai and looked down at the ground.

Sakura lowered the kunai at this action. "S-sakura I'm sorry that I hurt you but what can I do to get you back?" whispered Tatsuke. Sakura hesitated then became furious. "What the hell is wrong with you! Don't you get it? You tore my heart in half, broke it! God, you are such an idiot!" yelled Sakura as she threw the kunai at Tatsuke's stunned body. Tatsuke caught the kunai in midair and looked at it thoughtfully. Sakura stared at Tatsuke questioningly. "I'll ask again, what can I do?" asked Tatsuke. Sakura was shocked. Even after she lashed out on him he still asked? Sakura sighed. "Nothing Tatsuke, nothing," answered Sakura quietly. They both stood in utter silence. They both listened to the rustling leaves in the darkness. Sakura looked up at the covered moon. Sakura then looked back at Tatsuke's direction. Tatsuke was gone.

Kabuto entered the dark room to find Tatsuke lying on his bed. Kabuto looked around the room to find broken objects, torn clothes, cratters in the walls, and all in all he totaled the room. "What's this Tatsuke?" he asked. Tatsuke didn't answer. Kabuto leaned on the door frame and snickered. "My, my aren't you a piece of work," he said. Tatsuke just remained silent. "Oh the silent treatment. Anyway Orochimaru wants train you personally tomorrow before practice with Sasuke. I'll warn you. Don't be late," said Kabuto as he closed the door to leave Tatsuke in utter darkness.

Aya yawned and sat up in bed. Aya scratched her head then started to fan herself with one of her fans on the side table. "Is it just me or is it extremely hot in here," she said as she stood up and walked over to the air conditioner. It was only twelve o'clock so she just walked back into bed to get back to sleep. Aya laid motionless for a moment then shot out of her bed. "Darn, I can't sleep," she thought to herself. "Go to sleep Aya," said Sasuke tiredly as he turned towards her. "Sasuke, I thought you would be gone by now," said Aya questioningly. "Sunrise is in six and a half hours. I'll head back at three," he said as he yawned. Aya sighed then laid back down. "Hey Sasuke?" she whispered Aya. "Hn?" answered Sasuke. "Why do you have to go back to Orochimaru? You're going to have a child now. Isn't that enough?" said Aya. Sasuke turned his head towards Aya and sighed. "Aya, you know that I have to take my revenge or I won't be satisfied," said Sasuke sternly. "Yeah but," said Aya as she buried her face under the blankets. "How will this effect our child," said Aya. Sasuke stared at the worried Aya. "Don't worry," said Sasuke with a small smile. Aya didn't answer and just laid her head on his bare chest. "Oh Sasuke," thought Aya as she snuggled closer. Sasuke didn't move but sensed her worry.

Aya woke up again when she heard Sasuke quietly pull his shirt on. Aya sat up in the bed and sighed. "Can you stop sighing every time you see me," said Sasuke with a small pout. Aya smiled. Sasuke was about to leave until he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Wait," said Aya as she ran into the kitchen. Five minutes later Aya was back with an obentobako(lunch box) for Sasuke. "Here," she said as she softly laid it onto his hands. "Thanks," whispered Sasuke as he pecked her on the forehead before disappearing into the crisp hot air. Aya walked over to the window and watched Sasuke's dark body sprint farther away. Aya lowered her eyes and put her hand on her abdomen. "I'll find a way to keep him here, I promise," she whispered as she fell asleep on her couch.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Who do you choose Orochimaru?

Tatsuke walked into the training area and sighed. "What's wrong Tatsuke?" asked Orochimaru smugly. Tatsuke ignored him and remained silent. "Tatsuke come closer," said Orochimaru with a wave. Tatsuke eyed him suspiciously then proceeded. Orochimaru put his finger up and pocked Tatsuke in the forehead. "Hm?" asked Tatsuke questioningly before his curse started to burn. Tatsuke cringed in agony and fell to the ground. Tatsuke shot his eyes open as unknown emotions filled him. Tatsuke looked blankly ahead. How should I feel? Anger, sadness, frustration. All these feelings were pouring into his body in an instant. "I-I'm reliving. The horror in my mind, Sakura, H-help me," he whispered finally as he collapsed onto the cold ground. "Yes Tatsuke. You are perfect," said Orochimaru disgustingly.

Sasuke quietly entered the lair and walked past the jail. All the men were killing each other. "phft, how pathetic," he said under his breath. "How was your trip Sasuke?" asked Kabuto as he entered as well. "Fine, why?" sneered Sasuke. "Nothing," said Kabuto as he walked away. Sasuke watched Kabuto walk away and walked away

himself.

Aya yawned as she sipped a cup of tea. "Hey Aya!" said Makoto, one of her friends. Aya over the years now had more friends. Actually a lot of girls were her friends except for the idiotic freak girls who people think are popular, yeah whatever. "What's up?" asked Aya. "Have you seen Mitsuki? Mitsuki and I are supposed to go on a mission in the land of the mist," said Makoto as she sat across from Aya. "I think she's at the field with Gaara," said Aya as she offered Makoto a sip. "I can't believe they're dating," said Makoto as she gave back the cup. " No kidding. I wouldn't be surprised if you see them making out," said Aya as she let her cheek slip onto her hand. "Jeez Aya, you're so straight forward," giggled Makoto with a kidding pat on Aya's shoulder. "Hey, I say it as I see it," said Aya as she finished off the last of the tea.

Mitsuki gasped for air as her and Gaara's lips separated. Mitsuki turned and laid on her back with a huff. "Mitsuki," said Gaara as he turned his head towards the smiling Mitsuki. "Yeah?" replied Mitsuki as she plucked a pretty pink flower that was brushing against her face. "I love you," said Gaara. Mitsuki shot up in her spot and stared at him. "Mitsuki why do you look so shocked?" asked Gaara. "Uh-uh-I, w-mu," stuttered Mitsuki repeatedly. "I-I never thought you'd say that," said Mitsuki as she stared at the flower. "Says the girl that just made out with me," said Gaara as he laid his head on his arms. "Hey Gaara lets play that game with the flower!" said Mitsuki excitedly. "You're so childish," said Gaara smugly. Mitsuki turned to the side and plucked the first petal. "He'll say it again, he'll not, he'll say it again, he'll not," repeated Mitsuki until she plucked the last. "He'll not," said Mitsuki sadly. She then felt arms wrap around her shoulders. Mitsuki tilted her head so it touched Gaara's cheek. "The flower said no. This sucks," pouted Mitsuki. "Well, the flowers lying," whispered Gaara as he plucked the stem out of her hands and into the air.

"I love you," said Gaara as Mitsuki replied with a "I do too,"

Orochimaru watched as Sasuke threw shuriken onto the board. "Sasuke. I have something important to tell you," said Orochimaru as he rubbed the snake's body against his face. "Yeah so?" said Sasuke as he took the shuriken off. " I've chosen who my apprentice is going to be," replied Orochimaru. Sasuke stiffened. "It will be Tatsuke," said Oorchimaru calmly as he let the Snake slither away. "What!" jeered Sasuke. "I've picked Tatsuke. Do I have to repeat myself," "Orochimaru-sama please why him?" questioned Sasuke. "Sasuke I get the feeling that you are not loyal to me as Tatsuke is," said Orochimaru as he left the tree he was leaning on. "Please let me prove it then!" demanded Sasuke. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke for a moment. "All right," said Orochimaru. "Yes, what do I do?" said Sasuke as he gripped his hands. "Orochimaru crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Kill Aya harushima,"

_TBC….._

So what did you think? I need more reviews, please!

I hope you enjoyed this extremely long chapter(I huff)

What will Sasuke do and what will happen to Sakura and Tatsuke's relationship?

**Preview for next chap.**

"**Sasuke what are you doing?" asked Aya questioningly as Sasuke stepped closer to the questionable Aya. "I-I'm sorry Aya," said Sasuke as his kunai went down.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Confusion to the Second Degree

Aya sat on the bench in the park as Mitsuki trotted by. "Hey Mitsuki!" yelled Aya to Mitsuki with a smile. "Oh, hey," Mitsuki said as she set herself next to Aya. "Aya?" asked Mitsuki. "Yeah?" responded Aya. "You've gained weight," she said as she pointed at Aya's stomach. She was right. Aya had gotten bigger, a lot bigger. Aya's skinny body was now bulging a little. "Jeez Aya. Stop eating those donuts," said Mitsuki as she pocked Aya's cheek. Aya couldn't believe it. It had only been two months and the baby was this big?

Tatsuke opened one eye to see his surroundings. It was totally black except for Kabuto and a large computer. "Ka-kabuto?" asked Tatsuke. "Tatsuke, I wouldn't talk right now," said a voice through the light of the computer. Tatsuke then noticed that he was lying on a bed with wires and tubes entering his body. "What the hell is this Kabuto?" yelled Tatsuke. "I'm getting you ready to be the apprentice." "What about the Uchiha?" he said. Kabuto turned from the computer and chuckled evilly. "Trash," he said. Tatsuke was shocked and turned to look at the ceiling, darkness. "Good, they'll dispose of him and then, I will kill you brother," thought Tatsuke with a grin.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He couldn't kill his lover and child but he had to obtain the power that Orochimaru had. Sasuke sat in Aya's living room, quietly sneaking into the village last night. Sasuke heard the lock click from the door and Aya enter with a bag of groceries. "Oh Sasuke!" cheered Aya quietly. Sasuke watched as Aya dropped the groceries on the counter and ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke smiled when Aya leaped on top of him and gave him a big hug. "Hi Aya," he said when she looked at his face and gave him a kiss. "I've wanted to talk to you. Look," said Aya as she sat up on top of Sasuke and showed her stomach. "Yeah so what?" said Sasuke with a smirk. "Jerk, it's grown!" said Aya as she crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Maybe I'll notice if you give me another kiss," said Sasuke as he sat up gave Aya a deep kiss. Aya blushed but let him enter her mouth. Sasuke chuckled when he felt her open her mouth. Aya pulled away. "Why did you chuckle? Am I not a good kisser or something!" demanded Aya. "No you're perfect," he said as he hugged her.

"Sasuke? Is something-" Sasuke stiffened. "wrong?" finished Aya. "Why do you ask?" asked Sasuke. "Well you aren't usually this affectionate. The only time I've seen you like this was at Orochimaru's lair when, you know," said Aya with a smile as she put his hand on her cheek. Sasuke looked down onto the dark ivy couch. "Sasuke?" asked Aya worriedly as she loosened her grip on his hand. "I-I can't kill her! I love her too much. God damn it! We're having a kid!" he thought. "Sasuke?" questioned Aya once more. "Ye-yeah?" quickly answered Sasuke. Sasuke noticed the worried look in Aya's beautiful red eyes. The pure color of raspberries, you could drown in them like Sasuke did right at that moment. "You have beautiful eyes," he whispered. Aya blinked twice. "Now you are scaring me," she laughed as she stood up. "Do you want anything? Tea, coffee, or maybe soda?" she asked warmly. "Whatever you're having," replied Sasuke as Aya walked into the kitchen while closing the curtains and locking them and the door. To make sure no one saw Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and laid back down.

"I-I can't do it. What am I going to do?" he thought as he laid his hand on his forehead. Sasuke turned when he saw a nice cold peach tea sitting on the table in front of him. "I thought this would be the best since it's so hot," said Aya happily as she slurped from the straw. "Aya," asked Sasuke. "Yeah?" she answered as she set the cup down on the table. "How much longer till it's born?" he asked. Aya smiled. "Sasuke, eight months," she said as she laid his head onto her lap. "You're tense. Are you worried that they'll find out that you're here?" she said as she stroked his hair. Sasuke took her hand and squeezed it. "Y-You don't understand," he whispered. Suddenly Sasuke grabbed her face and kissed her deeply again. Sasuke flipped their positions so that he was on the top of her. "Sasuke?" she asked when he released her mouth. Sasuke hugged her deeply so that their was no space in between them. "Sasuke," whispered Aya again as she made him face her. "Something's wrong. I can sense it," she said sternly.

Sasuke looked at her with those onyx eyes in sadness. "Sa-sasuke!" she said when she saw the sadness. "What's wrong!" she demanded. Sasuke got up and headed for the window. Aya sat up and stared at him blankly. "Aya, I love you," he said. Aya answered with a "I love you too," but she said in a cautious manner. "It's either Aya or my brother you killed my clan. But she has my child and I love her I-" he thought There was an Eire silence. Sasuke turned towards her with a kunai in hand. "Sasuke what are you doing?" asked Aya questioningly as Sasuke stepped closer to the questionable Aya. "I-I'm sorry Aya," said Sasuke as his kunai went down. Aya closed her eyes tightly. "Aya, I love you," whispered Sasuke before everything went dark.

TBC……

Another chapter that is like totally long!(phew)

Let me give you a short description of my OC'S since they've changed since the old description.

Tatsuke Wakouji(Prince)

Tatsuke is a romantic prince who is now in the hands of Orochimaru. He fell in love with Sakura earlier in the story. After he left Sakura he wanted her back three years later. When he went to get her she rejected him making him a broken person of hate.

Aya Harushima

Aya is a hotheaded chick who isn't afraid of saying what she thinks. She isn't good at showing her feelings, only if the other person does the first move. She's working on that factor. She is Sasuke's lover and bearer of his child.

Mitsuki Koga

The most sister like person you could ever meet. She's sweet, sensitive, and an all in all crybaby in the factors of romance. She's Gaara's lover and totally loves him. She doesn't know about Aya's baby yet but how will she react?

Sorry that Gaara and Sasuke seem OC ish. It's hard to interpret how Sasuke's romantic but I must admit, GOD HE'S HOT! I HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON HIM. Let's just say I'M ADDICTED. Feels good to take that off my chest. For all the Sakura/Tatsuke fans out there, don't worry. Like I'd seriously let Saga have her. Tatsuke's hotter and more her type. **R&R please**! Sorry for the late update, There was something wrong with document upload.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

What now?

Sasuke shut the door behind him and flopped onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling then lifted his head up and picked up a stuffed pink rabbit.

Flashback 

"_Here Sasuke!" yelled Aya as she thrusted the object towards him in embarrassment. Sasuke took an his eyebrows went up. It was a pink stuffed rabbit. "Uh?" said Sasuke as Aya looked up at him. "I made it for you so you better like it," she said with a scary glare. "Um, it's just that it's pink. I would think that you hated pink," said Sasuke as he patted Aya's head. "Mitsuki said it was a romantic color. She said she was tired of always red," said Aya under her breath. Sasuke smiled then hugged her. "Thanks whispered Sasuke._

_End of Flashback_

"God," said Sasuke as he sat up.

Aya opened her eyes and stared blankly for a moment. Aya then sat up and rubbed her temples. "What the heck?" she thought as she remembered that Sasuke had knocked her out. "Aaaurgh! That jerk! You don't do that to your future wife and child!" she said as she pounded on the couch. "But why did he do it," she said as she stopped and sighed.

Sakura stared blankly at her steak as Saga talked to her. Of course Sakura wasn't paying attention to Saga so when Saga nudged her Sakura looked up and smiled. " You okay?" he asked. Sakura smiled once more. "Of course!" she replied as she took a bite of her steak. "Of course, heck no! I feel really empty," she thought. Suddenly the steak tasted bland and Sakura stopped eating. She felt sick to the stomach. "Saga?" she questioned. "Hm?" answered Saga as he shoved a meatball into his mouth, "Um can I go home? I don't feel that great," she said as she started to put her coat on. Saga gulped quickly and stood up. "Uh, sure," he said as he escorted her out of the restaurant. Sakura closed her house door quietly before sliding down it and crying loudly. "I-I need Tatsuke!" she yelled as she put her knees up to her face. Sakura then jolted up and started to search the house yelling Tatsuke. Sakura searched franticly thinking that she could find him, no where. Sakura fell to her knees and cried out as load as she could,

TATSUKE I LOVE YOU!

Sorry for the really late update. I went to Florida for July weekend. I thought this chapter was kinda thoughtful though. Anyway enjoy! R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Mitsuki finds out!

Aya whipped the crums off her table then sighed. "I have an odd craving for icecream and carrots," she thought to herself as she collapsed onto her couch. Aya sat up when she heard the doorbell. She walked over and opened the door. "You're PREGNANT!" she yelled as Aya immediately covered her mouth. "Shut up Mitsuki!" she whispered harshly as she pulled her in and closed the door. "I can't believe this! How did I not know!" said Mitsuki as she rolled on the floor. "Mitsuki calm down!" demanded Aya. "How did you find out?" asked Aya suspiciously. "I figured it out. The increase in weight all the food!" said Mitsuki in horror. "Stay calm-" "How can I be calm, how long have you had it?" questioned Mitsuki as she drew Aya shirt up angrily. "Mitsuki, are you angry?" snickered Aya sarcastically. "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" yelled Mitsuki as she shook Aya roughly. "Three months," said Aya finally. Mitsuki dropped Aya with a shocked face. "What?" asked Aya. "Whe-when did you see Sasuke?" asked Mitsuki with slited eyes. Aya stood up, brushed herself off and stood face to face with Mitsuki. "The latest time I've seen him was, three days ago," said Aya with a stern face.

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no," whispered Mitsuki as she sat on Aya's floor with hands deep into her face. "Don't worry Mitsuki. Me and Sasuke are ANBU so we've finished college twice and we're paid well-" Aya hesitated. Mitsuki didn't budge but started to shake. "Mitsuki?" asked Aya. Aya was about to put a hand on Mitsuki's back when suddenly she slapped the hand away. "How can you bee so stupid Aya! Couldn't you have waited? I know that you still love Sasuke and all but he's a criminal Aya! God, you're an idiot! You're throwing your life away, it's too early. Aya, what's wrong with you!" screamed Mitsuki. Aya looked up at Mitsuki with wide shocked eyes. Mitsuki actually got mad, that was a first. There was a silence between the two kunoichis when Aya finally stood up. Aya looked directly into Mituki's pink eyes that Gaara loved so much. "I, I, I'm sorry," whispered Aya as she wrapped her arms around Mitsuki, lovingly. Mitsuki stood wide eyed then tears streamed down her cheeks. "Wahh!" exclaimed Mitsuki as she hugged back. The two kunoichis hugged each other as they fell to the floor in silence.

Tatsuke slid on his robe as Orochimaru walked in. My Tatsuke, that suits you," he said. Tatsuke scoffed and tied the band around his hip. "Your training will be much more advanced, Are you ready? No, don't answer that question," said Orochimaru. Kabuto suddenly barged in, panting. "Orochimaru-sama! Sasuke is gone!" said Kabuto worriedly. "What?" said Orochimaru harshly. While Orochimaru and Kabuto left Tatsuke stood alone thinking. "Sasuke, let the pain begin," he snickered as blood dripped from his skin broken lip.

Sasuke jumped quickly towards Aya's home when he felt the presence of chakra. He recognized it at once, Kabuto's. "Sasuke what are you doing?" he asked. Sasuke remained silent then turned towards his destination. "Sasuke-sama!" demanded Kabuto. "Tell Orochimaru that I'm leaving," he said. "And, you can't stop me," snickered Sasuke as he turned towards Kabuto with sharingan activated. Kabuto shivered as Sasuke proceeded the opposite direction. "SASUKE!" yelled Kabuto as he chased Sasuke. "I'll lose him in the east forest th-" Sasuke stopped when Orochimaru appeared right in front of Sasuke. Orochimaru put one finger up to Sasuke's forehead then smirked. Suddenly a blinding darkness shot through Oorchimaru's finger and lingered in Sasuke's brain. Sasuke stood stunned as the pain disappeared deep into his brain. Sasuke shook his head then swatted Oorchimaru's hand away and left. "Orochimaru-sama, is this okay. Orochimaru brushed his hair to the side and laughed. "yes," he said flatly.

Sasuke leaned against a tree as he rubbed his forehead. He still felt the coldness of Orochimaru's finger. "What did he do?" he thought suspiciously. Sasuke let the thought go and quietly entered Aya's domain. "Aya?" whispered Sasuke through the darkness. Sasuke entered the bedroom to find Aya facing her mirror while combing her hair with her hands. "You probably want an explanation," he said as he traced her body with his eyes. "Damn right I do," she said harshly back, still facing the mirror. Aya then felt arms slide around her waist. Aya flinched when she felt his lips touch her neck skin. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Aya didn't respond. When Aya felt him loosen his firm grip she took her hands and made him. "Don't stop Sasuke. It makes me feel safe knowing that you're here," she said as she smiled. Sasuke took that as an 'I forgive you' and smiled as well. Aya put his hand on her stomach and smiled into the mirror. "Do you feel that?" she asked as Sasuke put his head on her shoulder deeper. "That's our baby girl," he said. Aya giggled. "Yup," she answered. "Sasuke?" she questioned. "Hn?" he replied. "I love you," she said as she kissed him.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. It made it feel like his heart was coming out of his chest. "Aurgh!" screamed Sasuke as his curse blazed reds and blacks. "Sasuke?" asked Aya worriedly as Sasuke sunk to the ground. "Sasuke what's wrong?" as she crouched next to him and hugged him. "Sasuke!" she demanded as he turned his face towards her. "S-sasuke?" she said for the last time. " Who-," paused Sasuke.

_Who are you?_

Long chapter, god! Sorry for the late update, too lazy --

Preview to next chapter 

"**Wha-what are you talking about Sasuke?" she questioned worriedly as she placed her hand on his arm. "Don't touch me! Your touch burns!" he said as he swatted her hand away and stood up. "Sasuke, stop joking around," she chuckled. "Shut up," he said harshly.**

**Please R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Forgotten

"Wha-what are you talking about Sasuke?" she questioned worriedly as she placed her hand on his arm. "Don't touch me! Your touch burns!" he said as he swatted her hand away and stood up. "Sasuke, stop joking around," she chuckled. "Shut up," he said harshly. Aya looked up blankly at him as he looked down in disgust. Aya stood up and grabbed his shirt collar. "Sasuke what about our baby!" she yelled as she placed his hand on her stomach once more. "What baby? I only want revenge," he said menacingly. Aya grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. "You have to remember," she whispered as she was shoved away and Sasuke vanished leaving Aya in grief.

Sasuke returned to Orochimaru's hideout and entered his room to find Kabuto. "Welcome back Sasuke-sama," he said. Sasuke nodded towards the door for Kabuto to leave. Kabuto left and Sasuke fell on the bed.

"_Sasuke what about our baby!"_

Sasuke suddenly shot up in a sitting position and stared at his bed. An image of a beautiful maiden laying at his mercy immerged.

"Sasuke," 

Sasuke shook the thought away. "What the heck was that?" he whispered. "Hi Sasuke," said Tatsuke, leaning on the door frame. "What do you want Wakouji?" sneered The Uchiha. "Just welcoming you back. "Yeah, and?" said Sasuke as he stood up. "That bed holds a lot of memories, doesn't it?" snickered Tatsuke. "Sleepless nights, sicknesses, and many more," said Tatsuke as he picked up the pink bunny from the shelf. "And this," he said. "And where might you have gotten this?" asked Tatsuke asked with his ocean like eyes staring at him. "I-I don't know," said Sasuke as he felt a sweat roll down his cheekbone. "Right," said Tatsuke as he looked at it once more. "Then you won't care If I taker it. Suddenly the bunny was taken out of Tatsuke's hands and into Sasuke's. "Quite fond of it aren't you," laughed Tatsuke as he walked towards the door with Sasuke's sharingan following his every movement. "Just to tell you," Sasuke flinched. "It was my idea," smirked Tatsuke as he left. Sasuke stared at the bunny.

"Sasuke," 

Sakura looked blankly at the coffee she made as Naruto knocked on the door. (Haven't seen Naruto lately have we) "Sakura?" he asked as he entered the dark home. "What the heck? Is this the nght of the living dead or what," he laughed until he saw what Sakura was holding, She was holding a paper cutter and slowly cutting into her skin, on the verge of bleeding. " Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he grabbed the cutter and threw it onto a high shelf. "What are you doing!" he demanded as Sakura started to cry non-stoppingly. "I can't live if I don't have Tatsuke. I want Tatsuke!" she screamed as she knocked over the coffee. "Sakura, -Chan?" he questioned. "Why did I say that to him, why! I don't love Saga1 I hate him. I want Tatsuke, Naruto, Tatsuke!" she yelled as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "Sakura what can I do?" he asked. Sakura looked up at him with tear fallen eyes. "Tatsuke," she whispered.

Tatsuke sat under a tree and looked up at the rainy sky. "Hmph, I was going to train." Tatsuke then turned his head to see Naruto standing in the rain. "Tatsuke, come with me!" he demanded.

Quick Chappy. Please R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Aya and Sasuke

Tatsuke stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm amazed that you even found Naruto," turned Tatsuke's head. "Just come with me!" yelled Naruto as his dark blue eyes glared into Tatsuke's bright ones.

Aya huffed as she gripped her hands around the toilet seat. Aya leaned down and let another flow fall into the toilet. Aya stood up and flushed the toilet. Aya whipped her mouth and stared into the mirror. Aya stroked one of her locks of hair and pulled on it sharply. Aya's anger centered as she broke the glass of the mirror. Aya trembled as blood trickled down her pale skinned hand. Aya fell to her knees as the blood tainted the blue tile. Aya looked blankly at the blood and layed her forehead on the counter door. "I don't know what to do," she thought as lowered her head. "This sucks." Aya trembled harder as tears fell and mixed with the blood. "This really SUCKS!" she screamed in her head.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he supported himself with the other hand. Sasuke leaned forward and sat upright on his bed. "Weird dream," he thought casually.

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned his head as a girl in a bright red kimono with black cherry blossoms spread on it ran towards him and huffed. "Thanks for waiting," she said as she smiled brightly. "Yeah whatever," he grumbled. "Yeah whatever he says," she thought as she straitened out the red ribbon in her hair. Sasuke and the girl walked silently till the girl spotted an okonomiyaki stand. "O,o, buy me one!" she cheered. "No," "Why not!" she demanded. "Because you have your own money," he answered. Sasuke turned his head when he heard her sniff and jerched. Small tears were forming in her eyes as she covered her face with her kimono sleeves. "I-I guess you don't take us seriously," she cried. Sasuke looked around nervously as eyes stared at them, Her fan boys. _

_She looked up when she smelled the sweet scent of fried noodles. She gladly took the noodles out of his hands and happily ate them while sitting under a tree in between two stalls. Sasuke's eyes turned when he felt warmness on his cheek. She was holding up a mouthful of noodles up to his face and smiled. Sasuke's face flushed and quickly declined. "Oh come on Sasuke. We're a couple now so eat!" she said as she tried to balance the food on her chopsticks. Sasuke looked at her face, paused, then quickly took the bite. The girl clapped her hands as Sasuke's face became redder. _

_The girl grabbed some chopsticks from one of the side stalls and handed them to him. "There's too much, I can't eat it all," she said. "What the heck are you talking about, you gobbled that bowl of ramen in like a mi-" "I'm trying to be nice!" she yelled as she pushed his head with her foot. They both finished and sighed in satisfaction. "Oh look, they gave us a small candy dessert," she said as she saw the small pink wrapper. She was about to grab it but Sasuke beat her to it. He quickly ripped it open and put it in his mouth. "Hey, that's so cheap!" she exclaimed as she pounded at his chest. Sasuke looked at her in amusement then lifted her head by the chin. She blushed as Sasuke opened her mouth and put his mouth on hers. There was a lot of noise but it didn't seem to bother the two, they were in their own little world. When Sasuke pulled back. She covered her mouth. She tasted sweetness, the candy was in her mouth! Sasuke smirked as Aya looked at him in anger. "Unfair, you tricked me again!"_

Sasuke sat there in silence. "That girl in my dream, was the same as that girl from before," he thought. Sasuke blushed and touched his lips. "She kissed me before I left too,"

Sakura clenched her legs that were in front of her as the rain beat down on the village of Konoha. Sakura was waiting about two minutes away from the village, waiting for the shinobis. Sakura looked up as she saw a shadow over her. "Sakura-chan, I brought him," he said lowly. Sakura stood up and turned her body towards the drenched Tatsuke. Tatsuke's now dark brown hair fell low on his handsome face as he stopped walking towards them. "Hey Sakura," he said casually but coldly. Sakura looked at him with blank eyes. Naruto looked down at the ground and then silently started to walk towards the village. Sakura quietly walked towards Tatsuke and slowly pulled her hand towards Tatsuke and grabbed his shirt. Tatsuke looked down at her as she pulled her body towards him as well. She pressed her body against him as they stood silent. "Ta-," Sakura stammered.

Tatsuke-kun…… 

I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating, I went to china and japan for like three weeks and couldn't up date, you couldn't even drink the tap water their! And My stories weren't listed anywhere! I couldn't update at all! I'm so sorry! I promise to update more later! At least twice a week! PROMISE!R&R. Thank you fans for patients!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I Forgive You

Tatsuke quickly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Don't touch me," he said coldly. Sakura looked at him blankly as tears fell down her pale cheeks. "What do you want? "Geeze, this is what I get for training near Konoha," grumbled Tatsuke as he ran his hand through his hair. Sakura stood back up from her sitting position and stared at Tatsuke. "Tatsuke-kun, you're so different," she whispered. "Yeah?" smirked Tatsuke. "Your eyes seem, seem so sad," she said as her eyes narrowed in kindness. Tatsuke gave her a cold glare then rest his hand on his hip. "Tatsuke-ku-" Don't call me that," he snapped. "I'm not your lover!" he spat.. "But I want you to be," she whispered as she pulled his arms around her waist. "I do," she whispered as she dug her face into is chest.

Aya walked down the street with Mitsuki in the village hide among the sand, so that a doctor could check on her. "You okay Aya?" questioned Mitsuki's pink eyes. Aya nodded and smiled. "I'm great!" she exclaimed as Mitsuki's face lit up. As the doctor checked her pulse she looked dazily at a poster of a mother and her child laying happily in her arms, the father hugging them both lovingly. "Will we all be happy Sasuke?" she questioned herself.

When Aya and Mitsuki went for ramen Aya sighed and looked Mitsuki straight in the eye. "I can't do my missions anymore," she said as Mitsuki dropped her chopsticks. "It's been eight months and it's only two more months. I think I have to give up being a ninja, for the baby," she said solemnly.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Cruel Reunion

Aya slowly creeked the door open as Mitsuki gulped behind her. Aya and Mitsuki entered the room as the kage looked up. "Yes Miss Harushima?" he said. "I will have to take a temporary resign from being a shinobi," she said confidently. Mitsuki watched as the kage raised his eyebrow. "And why may I ask?" he said. "I am to give birth to a child in five months." There was an awkward silence as Aya felt sweat roll down her cheek. The kage nodded then sighed. " Do you not think you are a bit young?" "Yes but I made this decision personally," said Aya with a weak smile. He nodded and dismissed Aya. Aya loved the kage, he always knew when to let it go.

Mitsuki sighed in relief and fell onto the bench. "Phew, that was close," she said as she got a tangle out of her chocolate hair. "Hey how's Sasuke been?" asked Mitsuki. Aya looked down at the ground then gripped her hands on her lap. She turned her head quickly and smiled. "Great!" she exclaimed as Mitsuki's face lit up. "Well, I have to go see Gaara so, I'll see you later, okay?" Mitsuki kissed Aya on the cheek then left. Aya stood up and then halted. She felt nauseated and ran towards her house.

Tatsuke huffed as their lips separated. Sakura blushed and hugged him. Sakura stood against a tree as Tatsuke protected her from the rain with his body. "I love you," she whispered as Tatsuke hugged her tightly. "Sakura, don't leave me again," he whispered as he pressed his lips against her sensitive neck. Sakura gasped as she blushed redder. Sakura opened her eyes when she felt Tatsuke stop. "What's wrong?" she asked as she felt Tatsuke shuddered next to her. "Aaaugh!" he screamed as he fell to the ground. "Wh-what's wrong?" asked Sakura, she was scared. Tatsuke grabbed his neck as the curse started to cover his body. "Sakura, grab onto me!" he yelled as he swept her up and jumped into a tree.

Sakura held on Tatsuke tightly as Tatsuke looked down with an angry face. Sakura gasped when she saw an Akatsuki member walk past the tree. "Stay here!" whispered Tatsuke as he set Sakura down onto a tree branch and jumped down onto the ground. Tatsuke grinded his teeth together as the curse almost covered his body. "Kanshin!" he yelled at the man in red and black. "Little brother," replied the man. "Why the hell are you here!" yelled Tatsuke as his eyes flared yellow. "I see you have acquired Tenyo Gaisen, Tatsuke," snickered Kanshin. "Bastard!" screamed as Tatsuke sprinted towards him but suddenly was jerked back. Tatsuke screamed in frustration as Sasuke tightened his grip lock on Tatsuke. "Let go Uchiha!" he yelled as he squirmed. "Calm down Wakouji!" grrd Sasuke as he looked up at Kanshin. "What are you doing here Akatsuki?" he asked as Tatsuke stopped squirming and huffed. "He's the bastard that killed my clan!" screamed Tatsuke at the Uchiha survivor. "So your Itachi's little brother," said Kanshin calmly. Sasuke's eyes became slits as Sakura looked down at the deadly chakra field. "You know Itachi?" he asked as he let go of Tatsuke who stood up and pushed his hair back. Kanshin smirked and looked at the two teenagers with his golden eyes and laughed. Tatsuke's eyes widened as leaves started to twirl around Kanshin. Tatsuke sprinted towards the man. "No!" he screamed as he grabbed thin air which Kanshin stood in a second ago. Tatsuke sank to the ground as the rain poured harder. "That was your brother," said Sasuke with a bit of sympathy in his voice. Tatsuke jerked quickly and punched Sasuke in the face, making Sasuke skid into the tree. "Uchiha! I'll kill you the next time you stop me from my revenge!" Sakura jumped down from the tree and helped Sasuke up as she stared at the blank eyed Tatsuke. "Ta-" she stopped when it wasn't only the rain falling on his face.

He was crying………… 

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I just started school and it's been really hecktic, Please forgive me by reading this long chapter. R&R please. --"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hot Springs with Sand and Rock

Mitsuki brushed her brown chocolate locks and picked up the ribbon. She carefully braided it into her hair on one side, then on the other. She hummed as she looked at herself and smiled. As she walked past her window she unlatched it and swung it open so the morning light beamed in and giggled. She walked into her closet and started to rummage. She was going with Gaara up to the mountains and spend a weekend in the hotsprings. Mitsuki had a mixture of excitement and sneakiness in her stomach. she liked it. She told her parents that Aya and Tatsuke was coming too but, nope. She had told a lie to her parents for the first time. Mitsuki's eyes brightened when she found her pink plad dress. She twirled around with it and sighed. She wiggled into it and grabbed her brown jacket. She really wanted to wear her new dress so she decided to deal with her later shivering legs. She grabbed her pink scarf and plopped it over her arm with her jacket. Mitsuki turned when she heard her mother call for her. She quickly grabbed her small brown suitcase. She closed and locked her bedroom door, remembering to lock her bedroom window. She walked down the steps and felt her face go warm when she saw Gaara. He had taken the face makeup off and was now wearing a dark green and white sweatshirt with dark black jeans. "Hey," he said as the parents of the teenage girl looked at how tense he looked. Mitsuki smiled warmly and kissed her parents goodbye. "Are you sure Aya and Tatsuke are going too?" asked the father with suspicious eyes. "Of course, bye!" yelled Mitsuki as she pushed Gaara out of the door.

Mitsuki sighed as Gaara didn't question and turned a corner, away from the parent's curious eyes." I almost thought that they found out," she joked with a laugh. Gaara didn't answer, typical. Mitsuki sighed and slowly slid her hand into his hand. She gripped it. Gaara turned his head toward her and she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "Seriously Gaara, you have to talk more," she pouted. After a momentary silence Gaara sighed with agitation. "Do I have to?" he asked as Mitsuki grinned. "That one sentence is good enough for me!" she cheered.

Mitsuki and Gaara entered the train, which was totally packed. They were going to stop at the bottom of the mountain and take a chair lift up. Mitsuki and Gaara had to stand up, how irritating. Mitsuki leaned on Gaara the whole way until someone bumped into her. "Sorry," said the boy that ad just bumped into her, trying to enter the train. "No problem," she said as she steadied herself as the train started to move. "Hey I'm Aage, what's yours?" he asked. Gaara tensed as Mitsuki answered. "Wow, you look great," he said as Mitsuki blushed. "Than-" Mitsuki was pushed away as Gaara got between the two. "You trying to hit on my girlfriend?" sneered Gaara as the other boy shivered. "No, not at all," quivered the boy as he moved to the other side of the couch. Gaara turned his back to him and faced Mitsuki. "Don't do that," he answered simply as Mitsuki went up to him and held onto him instead of the poll. She heard his heart beat. It was comforting.

After they rode the chair lift, they walked up a black stone path. Mitsuki's eyes widened when she saw the hotsprings. It was a temple colored with red and gold. Lanterns swayed in the wind while she heard the running water and the laughter of the people. "Wow!" she exclaimed. The shinobis entered the gate and went up to the front desk. The lady grinned when she noticed the two teens. "You two will get the plum room," she smiled as she winked while handing the key to Gaara. Mitsuki blinked in curiosity as Gaara took her hand and walked towards the hall. They went up two flights of stairs then Gaara stopped at a door, room 319. Gaara placed the key in the hole then turned. Gaara swung the door open and walked in. The room was beautiful. It all smelled of mountain oak, while the plants that lined in a box near the window accented that smell. There seemed to be a two room separation which made Mitsuki kind of sad. One was about two feet bigger which seemed to be the sleeping area. The other room had the table which lined up with the huge, paper shutter, window. Paper sliding doors and a footstep separated these areas. There was also a bathroom which was very nice too, a soaking tub. Mitsuki gawked as she dropped her luggage on the floor and quickly looked at the view. "It's beautiful," she thought as she heard Gaara shut the door and lock it. Mitsuki turned quickly, making Gaara's eye twitch when she screamed, HOT SPRINGS!

"Come on Gaara, I dare you!" giggled Mitsuki as she pulled on Gaara's arm. "No," he replied as he held onto his bathrobe. Mitsuki let go and pouted. "Why not!" she demanded as Gaara gave her a, what do you think, look. "I'm not going," he simply said. "Gaara, there's no point of coming here if you won't go in," she said as she pressed onto his arm, making a blush form across his serious face. "So soft," he thought (I know Ocish)

"Please!" she begged as she pressed harder. Gaara couldn't take it, he would go. "FINE!" he said finally. Mitsuki wanted him to have the complete experience so she was going to take him to the dreaded place.

"Here's the mens bath, see you later," said Mitsuki as she pushed him behind the flaps. Gaara sighed and took of his robe. "Better get it over with," he groaned. He slipped his foot in and his eyebrows went up. "This actually feels good," He quickly slid into the water and sighed a very long sigh. "There's nobody here and it's so misty. Whatever," he said as he leaned back and a silence filled the outdoor bath. "Gaara?" He heard a very familiar voice and turned his head. He gulped and started to panic. "What's wrong," said Mitsuki as she tightened the towel around herself. "What are you doing! This isn't like you," Gaara said frantically. Mitsuki giggled as she sat next to him. "Don't worry, I'm wearing a towel. I just wanted to be with you since this is your first time in a hot springs," said Mitsuki calmly. Gaara gave her a look then sank his body so only his forehead was showing. "What was she planning. No, she doesn't think that THAT will happen does she?" screamed Gaara in his head as Mitsuki hummed.

This is a little chapter that I did for Gaara/ Mitsuki for those fans out there. Wow, I didn't know they had that many fans I know Mitsuki is acting more adventurous but think, would Gaara do the first move, I don't think so. Anyway I'll probably mix this story with the main story on the next chapter so cheer me on! R&R PLEASE SO I KNOW WHO WANTS WHAT.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

Continued

Aya rested under a tree as she huffed tiredly. She tried to do the smallest limit of training but it was still hard with a baby in your stomach. Aya fanned herself while she set the other huge fan in front of her to block the sunlight. "It-its so hot," she gasped as she looked down at her stomach. Her eyes filled with hurt as she rested her chin on her hand. Aya twitched when a leaf fell on her head and she raised her head. She plucked it of her head and stared at it blankly. "Sasuke-kun," she smiled sadly.

Tatsuke looked up with blank yellow eyes, hatred burning stronger. "Calm down Wakouji, you'll have your chance," said Sasuke as he pulled away from Sakura, who was supporting him, and nodded before walking away. Sakura stared at Sasuke's disappearing body and became rigid. "Aya's going to have her baby in about a week!" she screamed at his direction. Sasuke halted and turned his head slightly. Sasuke turned a cold eye towards her as Sakura's face burned red. "Shouldn't you be with her?" she asked. Sasuke turned his body this time and sneered. "Why do I care? It's not my baby," he said coldly as Sakura stiffened. Studdering she lifted a hand and slapped him across the face. "Shame on you! I thought you had forgotten her after you stopped visiting. Aya was right, god you are such an idiot! This is what Orochimaru does!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. An eerie wind blew across the shinobis as the rain fell harder. "He destroys lives," whispered Sakura as she turned towards Tatsuke with hurt eyes. Tatsuke twitched then lifted his hand. "As you wish Sakura," he sneered as he snapped his fingers. Sasuke twitched and fell to the ground. Sakura leaned down and took out the Konoha head band and carefully laced it around Sasuke's forehead. Se leaned down and kissed the metal. "Hurry Sasuke," she whispered and she smiled. "Your princess is waiting."

Orochimaru angrily stormed through the lair and turned when he felt Kabuto's chakra. "Damn it Kabuto, this is hell!" he yelled as a large snake appeared around his neck. "I'm sorry lord, I'll fix it," said Kabuto as he bowed to Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked down at Kabuto then turned away. "You better, It's almost time," he yelled.

Tatsuke pulled off his shirt as he got into the hot springs, in the middle of no where. Sakura walked through the bushes and almost fell over. "T-Tatsuke, cover yourself!" she screamed through covered eyes. Sakura gasped when she heard him chuckle and raised her head. "Want to join me?" Sakura's face went red then she saw Tatsuke's lonely face and pulled off her clothes and quickly jumped in. Sakura turned her head shyly and saw Tatsuke look at her playfully. Sakura looked at his beautifully sculpted body and gulped but hesitated when she saw Tatsuke pull down his shoulders. "Thanks Sakura," he said with defiant eyes. Sakura looked up at his face and smiled. "I love you too, Tatsuke," she said as she pulled next to him and kissed him on the cheek.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Miss You

Sasuke rose from the ground with a throbbing headache and looked around. What the hell? Sasuke stood up and cracked his neck. "What happened?" he thought to himself. Sasuke regained his posture and started walking in a random direction. "I should go visit Aya," he thought but he hesitated when he felt something around his forehead. He groped the cold metal and felt the Konoha shinobi symbol ingraved. Sasuke was about to rip it off but decided not to. "It'll make Aya happy," he thought before he sprinted towards the stone village.

Sasuke arrived at 12:00 PM and knocked on her window, silence. Sasuke knocked again, harder, but the same answer. He took out the key she gave him and unlatched the window. He stepped onto the hard wood floor and closed the window behind him, remembering to lock it. He walked silently down the hall and pushed the bedroom door open. "Aya?" he whispered, silence. Sasuke felt nervous all of a sudden and walked quickly to her bed. "Aya?" he questioned. It was dark and he couldn't see. Sasuke was irritated and started to feel on the bed, nothing. Sasuke looked down in horror. "She c-can't be-" before he finished he swung the window open and sprinted towards the hospital. Sasuke was scared. She was so little, how could she bear her child?

He quickly ran into the lobby and ran over to the front desk. "Aya Harushima! Where is she!" he said panicking. "Room 212, and who are you?" she asked questionably. Sasuke gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine. He didn't answer and sprinted down the halls. He screeched to a halt when he saw the numbers 212. He slid the door open and walked in. It was dark, the only light was the moon which was coming through the open window. Sasuke stared at the body in the bed with a bundle wedged between her delicate arms. She was singing softly to the bundle and kissed it's forehead. When Sasuke entered she turned her head a bit the gasped. "Sasuke, stay back, you can't have her!" she yelled as the baby started to cry. She directed her attention to the crying human and started to rock it while keeping the distance between herself and Sasuke. "Aya," he whispered as he walked towards her. Aya flinched when he reached out towards her face. Sasuke stroked her red cheek softly and sat next to her.

"I love you," he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers. Aya's eyes widened then closed. She soon regretted the idea of opening her mouth to speak when he inserted his tongue in gently. Sasuke pulled back to examine her face. Her face was flushed red just like her raspberry colored eyes stared into his. He then turned his head towards the baby and looked at its innocent face. It had black hair like her parents and red eyes. The baby reached out a chubby hand and grabbed Sasuke's hair. Sauske winced when the baby tugged then giggled. "She likes you," chuckled Aya as she pushed her hair behind her ear. "What's her name?" asked Sasuke. Aya thought for a second, remembering a past experience.

Flachback 

"Aya if you had a baby with me, what would you name it?" asked Sasuke bluntly. Aya gave him a what-the-hell look then thought for a moment. "Yuri," she answered. "Why that name, it's a girls name," sneered Sasuke as Aya gave him a look. "Duh, because my baby would be a girl," she said confidently. "I also always liked that name," she smiled at him. Sauske blushed when she placed her hand on is crossed legs and kissed his forehead. "But Sasuke, what are you talking about, I'm already carrying your baby," she smiled as Sasuke kissed her passionately.

End Flashback 

"Her name's Yuri," said Aya as Sasuke gave the baby a playful grin and stared to talk to the baby. Aya couldn't help the happiness that overflowed inside her and looked up at the moon.

Thank you……… 

TBC……

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sorry for the late updates. I'm having this major math test and I SUCK at math! Anyway I'll go back to Gaara and Mitsuki situation next chapter so stay tuned. What will happen, will they actually do it?! And what will Tatsuke do about Sakura and Orochimaru?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Gaara's feelings: REVEALED!!!!

Mitsuki slid an arm through Gaara's crossed ones and sighed. "This is great," she said as she splashed some hot water on herself. Gaara didn't respond, he was too nervous. "Gaara, if you start feeling ditzy we can leave okay?" said Mitsuki. "Okay!" he exclaimed as he bolted up. Mitsuki let go and stood up as well. "Let's go!" he said quickly as he turned his head towards her and gasped. Her towel showed off her curves and he couldn't take it. He bolted away. Mitsuki blinked questionably and walked back towards the room.

Gaara relaxed when he felt the safety of the room and laid on the bamboo mat. Mitsuki entered and smiled. "I ordered dinner, it should be coming soon," She said as she sat at the table. The only sound was the ticking of the clock when Mitsuki sighed. "Hey Gaara," she asked. "Hn?" he answered. "Do you want to play cards?" she asked. Gaara didn't answer. Mitsuki sighed and placed her chin on the table. Mitsuki wished that Gaara was open to more things but that was Gaara, the block of ice. She was happy when the food arrived because that ment more communication between the two.

Mitsuki walked out of the bathroom and rubbed her hair faster to make it dry faster. "Gaara the baths open," she said as she closed the paper door in the other room to change. Gaara just kept eating. He was so frustrated that he didn't stop eating even after the food came an hour ago. Gaara heard Mitsuki shuffling clothes on and stopped eating. He knew to much food made a ninja slow. Mitsuki emerged in a dark blue stripped robe and a black happy coat. "Finally you stopped, I thought you were going to bloat!" she laughed, her pink eyes laughing with her. Gaara blushed and leaned back. "You wanna go to bed?" she asked as she walked over to the clock. "It's almost midnight. "We arrived late, we ate late. Go figures," she said, hands on hips. The silents came again and she walked her way towards the closet. She slid the door open gracefully and huffed when she dragged the futon out. "If you want, we can sleep in separate rooms," she said, feeling his nervousness in the air. She turned her body and walked back into the smaller room and plopped the futon down. Gaara got his and laid on his stomach. Mitsuki felt her lips curl into a frown and shook it away. "Night," she said, kissing him on the cheek and sliding the door behind her. Gaara sat there until he saw the lights go out on the other side of the door and he sighed. He laid back down and rested his hard hands behind his head.

Mitsuki tapped the side of her head on the window frame and sighed when a chilling breeze passed through her brown locks. She twittled one on her finger and closed her eyes against the moons blinding light. She curled her legs up to her chest. "I don't get it, Gaara's been ignoring me since the chair lift. Maybe he's mad at me for making him go into a hot spring," she thought tapping her chin. "Aurgh, I don't ge-" she stopped when she heard the door slide and she looked up. Gaara stood tall and gave her a sleepy look. "Why are you up?" he said in a demanding way, eyes drooping. "Couldn't sleep," she said, patting the mat next to her. Gaara sighed and dragged himself over and plopped down. " So?" he asked, frustrated. Mitsuki glanced towards him and felt her eyebrows knit themselves together. "You've been acting so weird!" she said a little to loudly. Gaara gave her an astonished look then rested his head on the arm drapping itself on the window sill. "Sorry," he said quietly as he looked at her face. He found it so strange to see her face in that way, it didn't look right to his eyes. She just dug her face into her legs and gave an irritated groan. Gaara looked away and looked at the moon. "I'll leave," he said as he got up.

Suddenly he felt something tug on his arm. He turned his head. Mitsuki pulled him down and planted her lips on his. Mitsuki grabbed his dark green shirt collar and kissed him harder. Gaara wrapped his strong arms around her slim waist and pulled her in closer. When the shinobi couldn't breath they separated. Mitsuki huffed and laid her head on his shoulder and curved her arms around his head. Gaara quietly ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "I love you," she whispered into his ear and giggled. Gaara kissed her cheek and responded back. Mitsuki pulled back so they could look into each other's eyes sentimentally. "Say it again," she whispered as her eyes gave a loving look. "I love you," he said as he leaned forward, letting them both sink to the floor.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 

Yuri

Aya's eyes drooped as she woke from her bed. The first thing she did was feel the body next to her, Sasuke's body. Aya looked down at his body and smiled. She leaned down and placed her head on his turned body. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered as she stroked his raven-hair to the side. She heard him mumble then she giggled. "Sasuke-kun," she repeated, shaking him a bit. He opened one eye then groaned. Aya laid back next to him and cuddled up close. "SA-SU-KE," she whispered seductively. Sasuke opened his eyes, which met Aya's. His sharingan was activated. "What?" he sounded irritated. It was still a bit dark out and the moonlight shown through the closed window. Aya leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

Sasuke didn't complain. Sasuke leaned in deeper and wrapped his arms around her slender body. Aya pulled back when she was at the brink of suffocation and looked straight back into his eyes. "I'm so glad you came back," she whispered as Sasuke stroked her hair. "I was worried that you wouldn't be here for Yuri." Sasuke kissed her forehead and smirked. "And leave my kid and my irresistible wife, I don't think so," he answered. Aya's eyes widened. "Wife?" she thought to herself. "S-sasuke, are you proposing to me?" she asked in shock. Sasuke sighed and laid on his back, hands folded behind his head. Aya sat up and leaned towards him. "We'll have to wait a few years." Aya's face brightened and she laid back down on his chest. "I accept," she whispered kissing his chin. "I can't reach your mouth," she giggled. Sasuke turned so his body was on the top. "Yuri's still at the hospital for some final tests," he whispered. Aya could tell what he wanted, it was obvious. "Oh Sasuke. Do you want me that much?" she whispered as he kissed her neck. Aya's heart was thumping and she could feel Sasuke's going calmly. "Yes," he answered simply. Aya wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

Sakura looked to her side where Tatsuke was seemingly sleeping. The hot water had made her drowsy and she slowly got out of the water. She was putting her pants on when she noticed Tatsuke watching. "Tatsuke, you pervert!" she screamed, pelting a huge rock at him. Tatsuke laughe d and he got out. Sakura didn't dare watch him. When they were both dressed Sakura thought what to do. Tatsuke just finished changing and he turned his eyes towards her direction. Sakura was fidgeting with her pink hair then lowered her eyes. "You better go," he said tilting his head to the side. Sakura quickly looked up at him, was about to say something, then stopped herself. "You'll visit me, right?" she said shakily. Tatsuke nodded then hugged her. "Gotta go," he whispered. Sakura nodded and Tatsuke left. Sakura stood there, thinking. "Crap," she thought.

Sorry for the slow updates. School is hell and I just put my comic book up on SmackJeeves. It's called Guardian Misako by Sasukelover1234, check it out. I'll try to update more often!!!! I swear!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Continuation 2

Mitsuki rubbed her eyes as she rose from the ground. She yawned and looked to her side. Gaara was sleeping soundly and Mitsuki smiled. She placed her hand on his broad shoulder and rubbed it. "Gaara?" she questioned as he stirred a bit. She laid back down and faced him. She slid her arm under the blanket to give him a hug. She pressed against his bare chest and sucked in the warmth. She opened her eyes when she felt Gaara quietly moan. "Gaara-kun?" she said playfully. Gaara opened his eyes and looked straight at Mitsuki. He loved her so much and now she knew it. He blushed inside when he thought of what they did the previous night. " Should I order breakfast?" she whispered as she sat back up and stretched. Gaara watched her as she stood up and slid on her clothes. Mitsuki brushed her hair and turned her attention back to him. "You can sleep in, I'll go ahead and order," she smiled happily and left the room, shutting the paper door behind her. Gaara sighed and put his hands behind his head. He shut his eyes and listened to the sounds of chirping outside.

Aya poured some coffee and sat at the table. She brushed her hair to the side and blew on the coffee when Sasuke came, scratching his head. "I'll get you some coffee," she replied, knowing that he wanted some from his expression. He nodded and just grabbed her cup and took a sip. Aya giggled and went to the coffee maker. She placed the cup in front of him and smiled. "So, Sasuke-kun, when are you leaving?" she questioned looking down into her cup. There was a silence then Sasuke smirked. "I'm not going," he stated. At that moment Aya tipped her cup and the brown liquid claimed the table. Aya's insides were pounding when she looked up at him. He had his onyx eyes locked with her raspberry eyes, waiting for an answer. "A-are you serious?" she whispered grasping his hand. "Are you serious!" she demanded. Sasuke nodded.

Aya's expressionless face became a huge smile. She quickly got out of her seat and pounced on Sasuke. Sasuke somehow kept himself on the chair while she cried her eyes out on his black T-shirt. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed as she gripped the shirt harder. "I know," he said kissing her on the head. Aya pulled back and smiled solemnly at him. She could tell that he wasn't kidding from his look and she loved him for that. Aya thought for a second and dared to say, what about Itachi? There was another silence, making Aya's heart pound. Sasuke rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs and smiled. "I have a family right now. I'll deal with him later," he answered. Aya could feel the tears coming again and let him wipe them away. They kissed, but this was different. Aya felt secure and safe, she felt like she was wanted.

Sakura rubbed her hands together when a gust of wind blew her pink hair to the side of her flushed face. Rain was falling again and the temperature of the area had dropped. "God, I just had to go to the water village today of all days!" she sneered as she balled herself up on a tree branch. Chills went up her spine when she heard a tree fall down. She opened one eye and looked around the area. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a scream of shear terror. Sakura looked around through the drenched terrain and spotted an entrance into the ground. She jumped down into a clearing and looked at the writing at it's entrance.

"What is this?" she whispered as she took a hair band and tied her soaked hair into a ponytail. She was a bit intimidated by the look of the entrance but had to find out what the hell it was. The floor was damp at the entrance when she heard the water on her slide off and drip against the cold stone. For safety, she placed her hand on the floor and felt for pulsations. When it was silent she slowly entered the darkness and groped around after the darkness was too much. She used a jutsu to get some light. She screamed inside when she saw old blood splatters down the long hall. "Oh My god!" she whispered. What's going on. She almost screamed when suddenly-

**TBC**

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry for the slow updates, sorry! Hope you liked it.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Tatsuke 

Sakura grabbed the hand on her mouth and pulled as hard as se could. "Sackura?" asked a familiar voice. Sackura glanced over her shoulder to meet with golden eyes. "Tatsuke?" she asked loosening her grip. Tatsuke let go and turned Sackura around to face him. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked sternly. Sackura could tell he didn't want her here. For some reason she could feel nervousness fill her cold body. "So-sorry," was all she managed to say. Tatsuke sighed and rested his arms crossed against his chest. Sackura tugged at one of her bangs. "What am I supposed to say? Wait, if Tatsuke's here that means-!" Sackura's pupils became small. Tatsuke noticed this and tilted his head a bit to the side. Sakura held her hands to her chest and gulped. "Is this Orochimaru's-" she didn't finish her sentence but Tatsuke nodded in response. The silence was overwhelming. The only sound was of rain sliding off of Sackura and her silent whimpers. Tatsuke looked up at Sackura.

"You crying?" he asked as Sackura sniffed and nodded. Tatsuke didn't know why but he just extended his arms and sighed. "Come here," he said as his fingers bent towards him. Sackura quickly took his invitation and ran into his extended arms. Sackura was glad that he was warm, seeing that she was soaked to the core. She let her hot tears spread on his shirt as her green eyes were shut tight. "Why are you crying?" he sounded annoyed but Sackura ignored it. "I don't really know myself," She laughed a bit and whipped her tears away. Tatsuke held on firmly as Sackura pulled herself together. Sackura opened her eyes a bit and saw the curse mark right next to her nose. Sackura rubbed it a bit and then took a step back. "I-I should leave," she whispered rubbing her own neck. Tatsuke shoved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head again. Sackura looked down at her feet. Sackura looked up when she felt Tatsuke's chakra tense.

Tatsuke was looking down the hall, his Tenyo Gaisen spinning wildly. Suddenly he grabbed Sackura. Sackura closed her eyes tightly when she felt contact with the wall but didn't feel the sharp pain. She slowly opened them and felt her hands on cold, yet dry, stone. She was sitting on the ground while Tatsuke was sitting in front of her. "Tats-" he quickly covered her mouth. Sackura was utterly confused, what the heck? Tatsuke finally let go and groaned. "That was close," he whispered. Sackura crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Was that who I think it was?" she sneered. Tatsuke rubbed his temples. "I thought so," she said as she stood up. The room was a large hall, torches lighting the dark walls. Sackura placed her hand on the wall then looked down at the ground. "There's no one here," she said. "Well of course," stated Tatsuke, standing up himself. This is the way to Uchiha's room," Sackura turned her head towards the wooden door. She walked over to it, listening to the tapping of her sandals. She gripped the cold doorknob and walked in. It was pitch black. Sakura snapped her finger, letting a spark fly through the air and finding a host on a bunch of candles, scattered around the room. She felt Tatsuke brush past here and plop onto the bed. "You should be safe here," he sighed. Sackura looked at him and then around the emptiness of the room, no wonder Sasuke doesn't smile much. She walked over next to Tatsuke and sat down. "We'll find a way to let you escape," Sackura nodded then unknowingly rubbed the side of her neck. Tatsuke noticed this and turned his head a bit. He then noticed it was the spot where the curse was placed on Sasuke and himself. Sackura placed her hands on her lap and slumped her shoulders. "What were they supposed to do then?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sorry for the freakishly slow updates! . 


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Couples

Sackura woke up, eyes a bit blurry before she shot up. "D-did I fall asleep?" she asked. She looked around to see Tatsuke, pressing his ear against the wall. "Tatsuke?" she questioned. "Damn, they've noticed I'm not around," he said, grabbing Sackura's wrist and pulling her up. "We're going to have to sneak out, okay?" he said sternly, kissing Sakura before melting into the wall. Sackura closed her eyes before realizing that she was on the other side of cement. "Wow," she thought. Tatsuke walked slowly down a hall then pressed himself against a corner. Sackura did as well, when she heard footsteps pass them. "Man, I wish I could just beat them up," sneered Tatsuke quietly. Sackura smiled before, suddenly, Tatsuke picking Sackura up bridal style. "What are you doing?" gasped Sackura. "Getting you out," he said. Sackura watched as Tatsuke did and hand seals. Sackura gasped when she suddenly found herself outside, Tatsuke still holding her. "W-what did you do?" Sackura said, brushing hair out of her face. Tatsuke put her down and sighed. "It doesn't matter, you're out," he said, glaring at her. "W-what?" she questioned, stepping back a bit. "Don't you dare tell anyone where this is, you got that?" he yelled. Sackura was shocked. "And, don't ever come back!" he added. Sackura was silent as Tatsuke turned away. Tatsuke groaned when he heard her sniff. "Are you crying?" he asked, annoyed. "No," said Sackura, weakly. Tatsuke turned back to her slightly and sighed. He walked over and hugged her tight. "I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry," he whispered, Sackura nodding in response. "But Sackura, I'm serious," he said. Sackura didn't answer that time. "Tatsuke?" she whispered. Tatsuke nodded. "Do you love me?" Tatsuke pulled back to look at her face, streaked with tears. He smiled warmly and gave her a long loving kiss, of course I do," he said.

Mitsuki pulled on her red shirt, and plad skirt when Gaara walked in. "Sorry, I'm not dressed yet," she stated. Gaara sat there watching her as she finished dressing. "Pervert," giggled Mitsuki as Gaara blushed. When Mitsuki finally pulled her boots on, the couple grabbed the'r bags and headed for the chair lift. "Gaara?" asked Mitsuki, sitting next to him on the cold metal chair. "Hm?" he replied. "We should go on more dates, you know?" she said, wrapping her arms around one of his and placing her head on his shoulder. Gaara didn't say anything. Mitsuki sighed and snuggled closer. "I'm tired. I'm going to fall asleep. Wake me up when we're there?" asked Mitsuki. Before Gaara could answer she was long gone. Gaara sighed and pulled of his jacket so that they could both share it. "What an idiot," he thought, but smirked anyway.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 

And Than There Was Tatsuke

Aya shivered a bit when she stepped out into the well air-conditioned hall. She clutched the towel around her as she walked into the bedroom and locked the door. While looking through her drawers, she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stood tall, water leaving her long black locks and spattering onto the floor. "Phew, I thought I was going to be one of those women who stay fat after a pregnancy," she thought to herself, rubbing her flat stomach. Aya jumped when she heard a knocking on the door. "Hey, hurry up. I want to go out to lunch," said the stern voice on the other side. He was tall, with a muscular body, and jet-black hair. "Hold on Sasuke!" she replied, pulling on a white shirt and a strapless red dress. She heard him lean on the door then hesitate. Aya narrowed her eyes with annoyance. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Suddenly Sasuke walked in. "Sorry, I thou-" he stated but stopped when he saw where Aya was, fully dressed and sitting. "That's not going to work twice," she sighed. Sasuke crossed his arms and felt his cheeks go a bit pink. "Shut up," he mumbled. Aya could tell his disappointment and smiled. She walked past him, tugging at his shirt. "Let's go," she said.

Sasuke and Aya walked down the street, people eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. Sasuke gave them looks as well in response. Aya shrugged her shoulders. "What can you expect. Let's go in number order from the worst to terrible," stated Aya, eyes laughing.

Getting a young top class Kunoichi pregnant

Going to Orochimaru

"Yeah, Yeah! Stop ranting on!" sneered Sasuke, eyeing the back of Aya's figure. He walked faster and laced his arm around her shoulder. "Anyway, you wanted me to," he whispered playfully. Aya looked away and crossed her arms. "So, it was for you," Aya exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled and kissed Aya on the cheek. "Yes you did," he whispered. Aya looked back at him, frowning a bit. "What?" he asked, Aya's black hair swaying against his skin. Aya giggled than kissed his cheek too. "You're so gullible." Sasuke pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes. "What is it?" questioned Aya. "I'm worried," he replied. Aya knew why, it was Tatsuke. Aya felt her shoulders droop as she thought about it. Sadly, Tatsuke was still with Orochimaru. She jumped when she felt an arm pull at her waist. Sasuke smiled at her as she blushed. "Let's go eat," he said as Aya nodded in response.

Gaara sat quietly on the couch as Mitsuki shuffled around the kitchen. He almost had a heart attack when she screamed. "What is it!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I freakin' burned it, no!" she said. Gaara sank into the comfort of the furniture. He opened one eyelid when he heard her footsteps hit the wooden floor. "Sorry, I made muffins, but they burned," she laughed. Mitsuki placed a cup in front of Gaara and sat with her cup in her lap. "I'm worried about Tatsuke. I haven't seen him in ages." Gaara turned his head towards her as she took a sip of the hot coffee. "What about Sasuke?" he questioned. Mitsuki blinked than chuckled. "Um, I should probably tell you something," she replied. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Well you know when I told you Aya was pregnant?" He nodded in response. "Well, the father **is** Sasuke." Gaara thought he literally fell of the couch.

"Are you serious?!" Mitsuki nodded, twiddling with her fingers. "So what's going to happen?" he said, standing up. "I don't know. Hopefully he'll stay for Aya and the baby," Mitsuki answered, standing as well. She watched his blank face for a reaction as he picked up his gourd and tied it to his back. "Well, I better leave." Mitsuki stood there and eyed his body walking towards the door. "Gaara?" Gaara turned his head, hand still on the handle. "I love you," she stated, hands drawn over her chest. Mitsuki stood there as Gaara looked her straight in the eye. He quietly walked over and wrapped his arms around her body. Mitsuki rubbed her head against the crook of his neck, feeling the warmth of his body. He kissed her lightly then left the apartment. The kunoichi felt her shoulders droop as she collapsed backwards onto the couch. "God Tatsuke, it's all your fault," thought Mitsuki, feeling something wheal up in her eyes.

Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been having a problem with the computer….


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

I'm getting you back

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror then sighed. "I have to get Tatsuke to come back. But how," she sighed to herself. She jumped when she heard her doorbell ring. Running down the hall, she opened the door. She gasped when the tall teenager with raven locks and onyx eyes looked down at her small frame. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?" she asked, eyeing him sheepishly. Sasuke ignored her and pushing her to the side, walked into the house. Sakura glared at him when he plopped onto her green couch and gave her a glare. "What?" she asked. She walked over and stood in front of him. Sitting on the coffee table, she faced him. "What- Do- You- Want?" she demanded, fingers tapping the surface which she was sitting on. Sasuke was a bit surprised of how mature she had become, not once going all giddy around him.

"We need to talk about Tatsuke," he stated, eyes looming into her's. Sakura leaned back on her hands and sighed. "Your right, we do," she answered, twirling a bit to sit next to him. "I don't know what to do Sasuke. I saw him a few days ago, but he just pushed me away as usual," she stated, waving her hand in the air. Sasuke leaned back on the cushion and let his head lay on it. "We could just go knock him out or something," he stated. Sakura looked at him like he was stupid. "Yeah, like that would ever work!" Giving it some thought she felt a light bulb blink on over her head. "Why don't we get his brother!" she yelled, a bit too loudly. "Kanshin?" replied Sasuke. Sakura nodded vigorously. Sasuke sat up, thinking quietly. "Maybe, but Akatsuki's really hard to find," he sighed in irritation.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sakura quickly got up and answered it. "Hey! Is Sasuke here?" asked the person, hidden from Sasuke's view because of the door. "Yeah, he's right here," replied Sakura cheerfully. Sasuke tilted his head as the guest walked in. "Sasuke! Good, I wanted you to take me and Yuri out for lunch!" exclaimed the future Uchiha. Aya stood tall in front of him, bundle in a carrier. Sasuke smiled and stood up. "Sure," he simply replied. Sakura smiled, they were so cute. She noticed that they sent loving glances to each other anytime they could, and that made Sakura giggle. As the family was about the leave, Sasuke leaned over to Sakura. "We'll do it," he whispered, nodding and leaving. Sakura gave a thumbs up in response.

"What was that about?" asked Aya suspiciously. Sasuke didn't answer, just kept walking. "Answe-!" Yuri started to cry loudly, making the surrounding people stare. "Idiot," whispered Sasuke harshly, picking the baby up and cradling it in his strong arms. Aya watched him, feeling her cheeks go a bit pink. "You guys are so cute."

Tatsuke huffed loudly as Orochimaru shook his head in disapproval. "That's too slow!" he yelled, frustrated. Tatsuke stood up from his crouching position, checking his bloody gashes. "Tatsuke are you serious about this? You've been much slower, and you're not concentrating at all!" "Shut up," replied Tatsuke, his voice as cold as ice. Orochimaru sent a glare over to him before turning around and leaving. Tatsuke sighed and started to walk in the opposite direction of the training ground. "Staying around here is a waste of time. I need to find Kanshin," he thought to himself. His legs were sore, making him sit under a large tree. He let his head lean back onto the rough bark as he rubbed his clear blue eyes. "Mommy?" Tatsuke jolted up, Tenyo Gaisen activated. His yellow eyes directed towards a clump of bushes. He blinked in shock as a little girl walked out, scrapes all over her body.

"I want my mommy!" she exclaimed, tears gushing out of her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" asked Tatsuke, walking over to her. Her brown eyes looked up at him. "I'm scared!" she said, wrapping her arms around his legs. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't flirt with her like the other girls, and also she was little! "Um, where do you live?" Tatsuke asked, kneeling in front of her. She grasped her red plad dress and whimpered. "I can't." Tatsuke tilted his head in surprise. "Why?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders. "B-because the s-scary man will hurt mommy and daddy!" she cried as she jumped at him. He was pushed back, sitting on the ground as she cried her eyes out. He hugged her back for comfort as he processed this info into his brain. "Orochimaru is using kids, what the heck!" he thought as he picked her up. "I'll help you," he smiled sweetly at her. "But scary man wi-" she stopped when he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about him. I'll take care of it." She stayed silent for a moment before having a huge smile plastered to her face. She nodded an okay as Tatsuke jumped into the trees. "Orochimaru, this is sick!"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Relationships 

Tatsuke walked into Orochimaru's room and sent an icy glare towards the other man. "What is it Tatsuke?" Orochimaru asked, noticing the little girl. "Ah, you've found the girl," laughed Orochimaru, standing up from his desk. "This is sick! What are you thinking, testing on kids," yelled Tatsuke, kekkei genkai activated.

"Tatsuke, don't you dare speak to me that way," sneered Orochimaru, walking over to the other too. "Tatsuke-kun," whimpered the little girl, clutching onto his shirt. He tightened his grip on her for reassurance. "Tatsuke, this is a misunderstanding," Orochimaru said. He reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. She whinned when his cold fingers made contact with her tear stained cheek. "Back off," glared Tatsuke, pulling her to the side so that he couldn't reach her. "I'm taking her back to her village, and if anything happens," he gave Orochimaru a challenging look. "I'll kill you." The girl looked up at Tatsuke. Orochimaru gave Tatsuke a deadly look as Tatsuke turned away. "And if I find out your still testing on little kids, it'll be the same," finished the other shinobi, exiting the room.

Aya sighed in her sleep. Sasuke's arm was laced around her, and she liked the warmth. "Sasuke-kun?" she whispered. He didn't answer and she reached for the clock. It read two o'clock and she plopped back down on her pillow. "What is it Aya?" mumbled Sasuke, voice a bit muffled by Aya's black hair. "I don't know. It's kinda weird, knowing you have a kid," she whispered. "Especially since I'm only sixteen." Sasuke opened is eyes slowly. "Do you regret it?" he asked, tightening his grip around her now slender waist. "I don't know. I'm really happy, but on the other hand…..I'm sixteen," Aya said, turning so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry I'm bringing it up now," she whispered, kissing his chin. "Aya, don't you love me and Yuri?" questioned Sasuke, looking down at her with his onyx eyes. Aya gave him a hurt look. "Of course I d-!" "Then don't worry about it," Sasuke said, planting kisses all over her face. "Sasuke-kun," she whispered shyly. "W-we can't do t-" Suddenly the baby started to cry over in the other room. Sasuke flopped down. "Argh!" he complained, getting up and slumping over. Aya sat up, watching him walk down the hall and enter the other room. "Okay, Yuri," she heard him say. Aya smiled when she heard Sasuke pick her up and try to shush her. Hearing him sigh, Aya laid back under the sheets, giggling. "What?" demanded Sasuke sleepily, crawling in again. Aya automaticly laid back on him. "Okay Sasuke, you can kiss me," she blushed, kissing him on his forehead. "Alright," Sasuke said, triumphantly.

Sakura walked down the street quietly, letting the sun hit her. "I wonder where Naruto I-" she stopped when she saw Naruto and Hinata walking down towards her, Hinata holding onto his arm. "Kyaa!" yelled Sakura as she ran over. "You guys are finally going out!" exclaimed Sakura. "Ah! Sakura-chan!" blushed Naruto as Hinata let go of him. "S-sacku-sackura," stuttered Hinata, totally flustered. "You guys are so cute! Don't worry about me, just go have fun!" smiled Sakura, getting behind the two and pushing them forward. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto, lacing his arm around Hinata's shoulder. Sakura giggled when Naruto pecked Hinata on the cheek, and she went bright red. "When will that be Tatsuke and I?" she thought, brushing her hair back.

TCB…..


	40. Hiatus!

**Authors note: Hiatus**

**I'm so sorry! I've been working on another story and I have writer's block for Don't Forget! I promise that I'll update, so please check soon!**


End file.
